Baby, oh baby
by UndressTheseBeautifulLies
Summary: What happens when Jade, Tori and cat all become momma's? To baby doll simulators. Watch them raise their young with their new husbands, Beck Andre and Robbie.
1. Chapter 1

"So class, today we will be doing something slightly different," He moved across the room, glancing at everyone. He looked at me, inparticular, and stepped back on to the small stage. "So Ikner and the goverment have made HA insert health classes. So, we will be doing the first big project!" Everyone groaned. "It's very exiting to announce that this class will be first do to the baby project!" The what!

I got up out of my seat, eyes wide. "The what now?" he stepped back further and gestured for me to calm down. "Now now, Jade," He said. "Do not worry, Jade! You will be paired with Beck," I smirked and went back to my seat, a little happier.

Cat jumped up next. "What are the other partners?" She asked, so curious.

"Tori and Andre, Cat and Robbie, Freya and Cole, Emma and Bradley, Beck and Jade, , Bailey and Cody, Liz and Avan," Our class is very small, which was good about this project.

"Who am I with?" A deep voice from the back piped up.

"You can be looked after like a second child by Robbie and Cat, Rex."

"That's unfair, dude!" He looked down and pouted.

"Aw! Rex, I'm your new mommy!" Cat squealed, blowing him a motherly kiss.

At the idea of this Rex actually smiled, suprisingly. But still groaned. "Rob, I'm gonna get Catafied!"

Cat smiled and turned to face front again. "Back to the important stuff!" Sikowitz shouted. "I have your children in the satchel. You have to collect them. I have three girls and four boys."

"Hey Jade," Beck whispered in my ear. "Do you want a girl or a boy?" I thought about it.

"I don't care."

"Oh." He looked a Sikowitz. "So when are we picking? Is it like pull one out of the bag?" He nodded and motioned for Beck and I to come up. "Alrighty! Beck and Jade will be first to choose their baby. So which one of you wants to pick him or her?" He bellowed, looking at us. Beck stepped forward, well actually I pushed him but oh well. Secretly, I hope it's a girl so that I can see what Beck would be like if we ever had kids and had a girl.

He put his hand in the bag and carefully pulled out a doll. "Now Beck, is it a girl or a boy?" Beck looked awkwardly around the room. "Here Jade, you look," He handed me the "baby" carefully. Hesitantly, I looked. I smirked, I know that everyone in the room wanted a girl, because you were more likely to get a boy, but we got one of the three girls!

"It's a girl," I said, handing her back to Beck. Everyone groaned.

"Trust them to get one of the only girls..." many people muttered as we headed back to our seats. I looked at Beck's smug face and laughed. "What?" He asked, confused.

"It's a doll!" I said, emphaisising doll.

"It's our doll," He smiled jokingly.

"Shh, shh. Beck and Jade, be quiet! It's Andre and Tori's turn to pick a baby," He motioned for them to come up. "Come come, don't be afraid, pick your child!" Andre and Tori walked up to the bag and Tori put her hand in. She pulled it out and quickly checked before smiling. "It's a boy!" She shouted, happy. Andre smiled at her and she carried their baby back to their seats, smiling like they'd actually had a baby together. They should be a couple, at least then she'd be over Beck. "Robbie and Cat!"

Cat came up, dragging Robbie with Rex behind her. She stuck her whole arm down the bag and pulled out a doll.

"Baby girly!" Cat announced, cheering. She looked as if she'd realized something important. "Sikowizt? Can we pretend to get married?" Sikowitz looked at her like a genious.

"Yes! We must get married,"

"NO!" everyone but Cat shouted. Sikowitz scowled.

"Fine, but you still have your children." He pulled something out from behind a curtain. Which, by the way, come with a care package. In this pack you have: a bottle that you have to fill up with real heated formula, diapers, clothes, baby food, high chair, baby moniter, car seat, small crib and a guide book." Whew, babies need a lot.

"Sikowitz, how long will we have these babies?"

"One month." Not too bad, I suppose.

"And do we have to take them to class and everything?"

"All your questions will be answered in a leaflet I will hand out, you have a free lesson to get used to them and name them and such and such." Everyone nodded. He then handed the leaflet's out and we went to an early lunch.

"So, shall we have a look at this leaflet?" I asked Beck, who was trying to get the baby to stop crying. He nodded, exasperated.

_Hello reader. These are the things your baby can do:_

_Breathe, blink, move a bit, cry, go to the toilet, drink, eat,laugh, may talk depending on the progress you make it get. _

_Though it is not in this care pack, your baby may need a pacifier. Your choice, of course. You have to change it, feed it, talk to it, hold it, rock it, bathe it,put it to sleep and burp it. _

_After you have read this, you have to fill out the birth certificate. Just fill out the name you have chosen and the gender of your child. And your names, of course. _

_Have fun, Sikowitz! x_

"Oh, boy!" I said, shocked.

"Actually, it's a girl," Beck said, laughing.

**A/N: Hello, readers! I haven't seen any of these, I've seen teen baby fics but not one of these. Please tell me if it starts to look like any you've read. Any idea's? You can submit any names that I could use, too. See ya soon, Caitlin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's Pov.

We read all of the leaflet and looked at the small baby doll. We had to name her, too. Cat had named her little girl Angel Lori Shapiro. Tori named her boy Austin Hunter Harris.

"What shall we name her, Jade?" Beck asked, looking at her still. "I like Ariana." Hmm, I do, too.

"Same, let's call her that," I wrote it down on her certificate and put my pen down. "Middle names?"

"What about Lori?" Beck asked, perplexed. I nodded and wrote it down. Ariana Lori Oliver. Perfect! Then she started crying. I looked at Beck, my eyes wide. I wasn't consoling it! He picked the baby up and rocked her a bit until she went to sleep. "God, she won't do that at night, will she?" I questioned, shocked that it was so loud.

Beck laughed. "Of course she will!" He briefly looked at her and smiled. "She's a baby!" I rolled my eyes, picked her up and motioned for Beck to collect all her stuff. "I want to see how Cat's getting on with Angel," he nodded, gathered her things and we headed for the black box theatre, she was there with Robbie and Tori and Andre.

"Jade!" Cat shouted as soon as I reached my chosen destination. "Angel won't stop crying!" She shoved her screaming baby in my arms and I rocked her the way Beck rocked Aria, she stopped crying. "Jade, she loves her godmommy!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "I'm so glad she loves you," Wait, I'm her godmother?

"I'm her godmother?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, your my best friend, and her god mother," I was actually quite touched. Cat was naive and innocent but she was a very special friend.

"Helloo?" A muffled voice said over the intercom. "Who exactly am I speaking to?"

"Your speaking to the whole school, Erwin!"

"OH! Hello, students, can all of those participating in the baby project please come to my, Mr. E Sikowizt's, classroom. Thank you," Oh, great. I just made Beck carry all of Aria's things all the way across school. Whoops!

"Jade! You made me carry all of this stuff for -"

"Oh, hush up, you need a workout." He looked hurt.

"No need to be mean!"

I rolled my eyes but apologised none the less. "Come on, I think Ariana needs to eat, or drink, rather."

"Okay, come on," He pulled me a little and we ran to class. There I fed Aria with Beck watching us like a protective husband and dad. "I'm not going to kill her, you know. Listen to Sikowizt."

"I like watching you, though."

"Well I don't like it when you do!"

"Well I do!"

"Jade! Beck! You can have a domestic when you get home, concentrate, you need to know what to do if your baby gets sick,"

"Sick? It's a doll."

"Pretend, Jade, did you never have a doll when you were young?" I was about to answer when I got intterupted. "Don't answer, infact."

"If your baby gets sick give it calpol. It works. Trust me,"

A few okays were thrown about the room before we were dismissed. We rushed to the black box and there we waited for the big suprise the school had aranged.

"Okay! Is everyone here?" Lane asked, looking checked off his list and began. "Right, since you lot are doing a very important project, we bought you very important pieces of teh puzzle to help with this project. Each couple will have a house! A proper, real, rented, payed by the school, house!"

He walked around the room, and showed us what house we got. Beck, Aria and I got a really big house with a pool and everything. It's so cool. Cat and Tori got teh same, but we were the only ones with the pool for some reason.

"So can we like, live there and raise the doll there and such and such?"

"Yeah, and your bedrooms are set up to your standards as well," He passed round the keys. "Enjoy!"

Beck grabbed all of our things, including my bag, and I carefully scooped up Aria and ran to his car. He threw everything in and I quickly strapped Aria in.

Soon we reached our house and it was beautiful! We ran inside and I put Aria on the mat on the floor. I gave her a toy and she was laughing. I dragged Beck upstairs but he insisted he took Aria and all her things, too. So we drugded up the stairs, put all Aria's things not organised in her room and bolted to our room with her. Our room was white walls, black four poster bed and it had a waredrobe and dressing table and playmat for Aria and it had blue butterflies edging around the corners of the room. My perfect haven. We then went to Aria's little white room. We'd been given stuffed toys to decorate it with so we placed them around and put a big rug in the middle of the room, put her bouncer in another bit and her wheelie thing in teh corner, we wanted her crib in our room for the first block of time. They actually get attached to you like a real baby does. Cool, huh?

When we'd moved all of her things about we were exhusted. So we we to the living room and watched TV while Aria slept. A little while later we went to sleep. It wasn't long though, before we were woken. Beck is a heavy sleeper so I got up. I spent three hours in that room with her crying! This is going to be a long month!

**Hi, sorry for the delayed chapter. I kinda drowned my laptop with juice..:/ so I used my dads, but here you go! I'm so please this got 11 reviews in that short time, and when I checked again, 13! Thanks guys, and please keep the numbers up. I know I'm not a really good writer,or very expearianced on here, but it's been a bit of a dream to get 100 reveiws on one story. Maybe? I don't know, but I know that it'll eventually happen. Maybe not this story but hopefully! Thanks! Oh, and I tried to mix up the names you guys gave me to give everybody's name a chance to shine, lol. BUt sorry if I didn't use yours, Caitlin.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cat's POV

I had a very nice sleep last night! I love sleeping, it's like your awake...but not! Robbie woke me up when he'd heard Angel crying. But she was only stirring and went back to sleep pretty quick. Last night when we'd got home I realized that my baby had such boring clothes so I went out and bought her all new ones! She looks super cute in her little dress. We don't have school today as we have a ready day. To get used to our little bundles of joy!

Jade's POV

Aria wouldn't stop crying, she'd only stop if I sang to her. Not even Beck could shut her up! So I spent the night in her room, dancing and singing 'till the sun came out. Beck came and talked to me for a bit, but he has a big play soon, so I let him sleep. But boy, oh, boy is he staying up with her the next time! I tiptoed into our room, with a coffee for him, and one for me. BUt seeing him there, so peacful, so nice and cosy made me snap. I dumped the coffee over his tummy and dropped the mug for him to clear up. Sucks for him.

"Jade! What was that for?" He asked, running after me. He caught up to me as I turned round, and I threatened him with my coffee. No way I'd ever give it up, but he doesn't need to know that.

"You'd never throw _your_ coffee at me," he countered, smirking. Just to show him I downed the rest of it, and threw the mug at him. It missed, but he'd have to clean it up. Luckily, after all the smashing, Aria hadn't woken.

"Whoa! Jade, quit it!" he shouted, very loudly. Aria started screaming.

"You douche bag! Go and make Aria stop crying," I shouted, angry and shaking. Beck stepped forward and rubbed my arm.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" He asked, soothingly.

"None! Why did you want me to give some up to give you more?"

"Go and lie down, I'll see to to Ariana," He looked at the mess on the floor, and my bloodshot eyes. "And clear up this mess, go buy some more cups, and get you a coffee and breakfast." I nodded, and went to bed, after putting Aria down for a nap. Ah, this is what you call mommy daughter bonding.

Beck's POV.

I guess Jade's a little grumpy after no sleep...Anyway, I grabbed my keys and kissed her goodbye, but I want her to have a good sleep so I took Aria with me. I left a note for Jade though. I'm going to call Andre and Robbie to see if they wanna come out to the mall with me. I dialled Andre's number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Beck," he answered with a sigh.

"What's up, bud?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing, Tori's just a really heavy sleeper so I had to look after the baby at night." I laughed.

"What man? You think it's funny!"

"No, just Jade's not bummed about it. She threw cofffe and a mug at me."

"Why didn't you just say a cup of coffee?"

"She threw my coffee over me, smashed the cup on the floor, downed hers and threw the mug at me,"

"Cranky,"

"Tell me about it.." I trailed off. "So do you want to bring Austin and come to the mall?"

"Sure. But Tori wants to come, too." Ohh, maybe not then...

"Send her over to our house. Tell her to bring Cat. And don't wake Jade until she wakes. We'll be back by then and you can compare babies tell her,"

"Okay, she'll go in a sec,"

"Kay, bye,"

"See you," he hung up.

Ariana started to cry and I figured out that if you put something in, eventually, it's gotta come out, and now was then. "Oh, Ariana! Couldn't you have waited till you were with your mommy?" She giggled and it was cute. I'll forgive her.

It wasn't cute when I changed her. I put it in a bin next to me and she calmed down. "That's right. Save the rest for your mother, daddy doesn't want to change you!" A lady walked past and heard me say it. She tutted and lectured me on having a baby so young. She wouldn't even let me cut in that she wasn't real.

"Now what's her name?"

"Ariana, but you see, m'aam,"

"Very nice name. Did her mother chose it?"

"No, I did but you see,"

"Bye dearest. Take care of your joy."

"Oh, I will!" I shouted back, tired of arguing. This is going to be a loooong month...

**So, hello! Thanks for the reviews. 22 already! You guys just make my week. Maybe my dream will be achieved and another thing will be ticked of my list. Only kidding. I loost my list! no, but seriously, I love my readers and my reviewers! Anon reveiwers please have some sort of name, I can tell you things in here if you do. And thank you for telling me I'm a good writer. I don't think I write too well, but I'm young. I can improve. Hopefully I don't need to too much atm! Thanks again, Peace, love, black ( from jade). Anyone who reviews can have a virtual cookie!**

**No name - H.A Is a very genorous school!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's POV:

I woke up to see Cat's face looming over me. I pushed her back and yawned, I asked her why she was here, not that I was shocked.

"Beck sent me and Tori," I got up and went to see Aria. "He took Aria and went to the mall with Austin and Andre." Oh. One less thing to worry about, I suppose. And I don't have to look after the fake doll anymore for a bit. Good. I hate this project, who would get attached to a doll?

"And where is Tori?" I asked, peeking round the long twirly staircase.

"Downstairs, cleaning up the smashed mugs that were on the floor,"

"Damn it, Cat! That darn boy can't do anything, can he? What if I'd had a shower and got soap in my eye? Then I walked out and stepped on it because I couldn't see. It would have been his fault and now Tori's having to clean our house!" I paced back and fourth. "You know, I might as well have hit him with that mug, it might have knocked some common sense into him," I muttered. Cat looked worried, she hadn't seen me talk like that about Beck.

"I don't want Beck to get sense," She mused, looking around the room. "He's cool senseless." I laughed. Then I dragged her downstairs to thank Tori for cleaning up the mess and call Beck to bring Aria and himslef back here so I could yell at him some more.

Tori smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Jade. I see Beck was being a jerk, sorry bout that,"

"Yeah, I'm going to call him and tell him to get his sorry butt back here in twenty, after buying mugs and whatever else." Tori looked worried for the soon-to-be dead boy. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill him before the project's over." Augh, I need coffee!

"I think you need coffee and Beck to calm you down," Tori concluded with a laugh. I couldn't be bothered to argue.

"I need to see that Beck's changed and fed Aria and not killed her yet," I said with a sigh. "I take it that you trust Andre fully with Austin?" She shook her head.

"No no no," She grabbed the last piece of china and chucked it to the bin. "I just can't be bothered. If he wants to take him out, let him, that's my theory." I laughed, dryly and went to pick up the ringing phone.

"Hello?" I said, with no emotion in my voice.

"Hiya, is this Jade?" A sweet voice echoed over the line.

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Mrs Oliver, Honey. Sandra."

"Oh, hey, Sandra."

"Hello, dear. Have you seen Beck? I haven't seen him in two days!" I cursed down the line. Loudly.

"Um, are you okay, sweetie?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll get Beck to call you. He's being, well, he's being Beck," She laughed and I put the phone down.

I called Beck next and shouted at him. He said he was going to be home soon. I hope Aria's okay. Beck better have looked after her and packed diapers and food. She'll get hungry. I spent at least five minutes thinking about her. I should stop. I don't care about her, I mean who get's attached to a doll?

**A/N: Does **_**anyone**_** like this chapter? I just wanted to give you something. Better than nothing, eh? So any idea's? Or things you'd like? Just leave me a message or review, or both! Pleasee can I have 30 reviews? Thankies.**


	5. Chapter 5

I heard a click as the door swung shut and a timid Beck peeked round the door, shortly followed by Robbie and Andre.

"Hey, girls," They all said at once. We all glared.

"Did you get coffee?" Beck's eyes went wide and he quickly checked his bag.

"Uh.." Was all he could say.

"Here, I thought he might forget it," Andre passed me the coffee, and a box of instant coffee, too. Then he passed one to Cat and Tori.

"At least one boy could get it right." I scoffed at him. "Thanks, Dre," He nodded and picked up Austin.

"Tor, do you want to take him for a bit for a play date type thing?"

"Sure. The girls and boys will all have a playdate. Sikowitz told us we have to compare how they're getting on anyway."

We all sat down with our babies and disscused what's new. Andre and Tori kept looking at each other, smiling.

"Aria's sitting up and crawling," I said, a bit worried that all the rest would have gotten much farther.

"Wow! Austin's just about sitting up!"

"Angel's sitting up completly, but still not crawling," said Cat, looking at Robbie.

"Lucky you. We can't keep track of where she's going. We have to watch as her rooms upstairs, though." Beck said, laughing. Cat was fretting. She knew Angel would crawl soon, too.

"Why don't we try to get them to crawl?" I asked, looking at a worried Cat and a nervous Tori. "Doesn't matter if they don't," I added.

When I said that, Angel was sitting up and Aria was crawling. Austin was in Tori's lap.

"Aria! Come here," I said. As I said, they get attached to you, they know your voice. She crawled over to Angel and giggled as she sat next to her. Then I took Austin and put him with the girls.

"All done? Shall we go to lunch then?" Everyone nodded so we went to lunch. Then Tori and Andre had an announcement! They're a couple! Suprise suprise.

**Heya guys! So like it? Thanks for the 30 reviews! That was four reviews, can we get five this time? So thirty five? Thanks, and you can see the dolls on my page :) Update soon, I will! Oh, and who loved the new victorious? Eh, It was okay. No Beck! :(**


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

Beck and I went home after a while as we and Aria were getting tired. "Sorry Jade. I'll try to help you as much as I can," He said, rubbing my arm reassuringly.

"Good." I said, sharply.

"And what do you say for being mean?" I looked down and pouted.

"Fine...I'm sorry." We kissed and then put Aria in her carseat.

We got home soon and I had a bath. When I got downstairs, Aria was asleep and Beck had cooked dinner as it was seven already. We dined in a comfortable silence and after that watched T.V. for a bit. Beck was being very kind and nice, and it felt good to be treated. So when we went to bed, I felt like it had been a wonderful evening. I fell asleep quickly and so did Beck.

Cat's POV

After I ran out, Robbie followed me and we went home. I need to tell them!

"Cat, it's okay. We'll tell them tommorow at school," I smiled at Robbie, he is so kind. Unlike other guys, aka Danny and Ryder. They don't compare to Robbie at all.

"Okay now?" I nodded. I didn't feel like talking much tonight I just want to bathe Angel and put her to bed. She got fed at the resturant. So Robbie and I did that and once she was asleep we made dinner and ate in quite an awkward silence.

"So, Cat, what do you think of this. I got it made especially for somebody and wanted your opinion on it," He handed me this bracelet that had I love you written on the side.

"R-Robbie! I can't believe this!" I shouted, close to tears.

"I'm sorry! Do you not like it?" He said, confused.

"Of course I don't! I grabbed Angel carefully and ran out the door to my mom's house.

When I got there, and knocked on the door my mom looked at me sympatheticly and hugged me.

"Oh, honey. What's happened? Mommy will make it all better!" She said, bringing me close.

"Well I ran out of a resturant cause I was sad that Robbie and I couldn't tell the gang about us and he followed me and we went home and ate and then he asked me for my opinion on this beautiful bracelet for a special someone!" I yelled in a rush. My mom laughed.

"Honey, I think the bracelet is meant for_ you._"

"Oh," I ran back to my house and rushed over to Robbie. "Is it for me? Is it is it?"

"Yes!" He hugged me and spun me."Of course!" I laughed and so did he. Then we went to sleep.

Tori's POV:

"Andre! Where in the world did you put my phone?"

"It's wherever you left it! _Honey,"_ He said, nastily.

"Well, Mr. Perfect, that's why you called me bitchy last night is it? To make yourself feel better?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Oh shut up!"

"YOU!" I sharply threw back.

Then I slapped him. He was being so mean!

"I'm not gonna let you make me the bad one. I won't slap you," Andre said, to my relief. I don't knwo how I'll survive a month!


	7. Chapter 7

Beck's POV

The alarm went off and I got up to Aria crying. We had to go back to school today and take Aria with us. It's going to be so hard, as we have seperate classes sometimes, and we have gym today. Jade said she'll just skip it with Tori and Cat and say she's not feeling well then go into town or something. They're going to buy some food shopping or whatever. I have a feeling our "food money" will be spent on clothes or nail polish. Oh well, if it keeps her happy. And quiet.

I quickly got our things ready and fed Aria and myself before waking Jade up.

"Uh, remind me again why we go to school?" She asked, after she'd yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Uh, because it's the law and if you wanna act you have to. Sorry bout that," I said, with a duh tone. She pushed me and groaned. "Help me up," She asked, actually stated, more like. I helped her up and went downstairs. She'd change and then dress Aria after she's ready. HA doesn't really care if you're late, so we could take our time, within reason, obviously.

"Jade! Are you almost done?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm almost done!" Jade sounded strange so I ran up stairs and heard a scuffling.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still running.

"I'm f-ow!" She cursed under her breath. "Fine! Go downstairs!" she hissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stepping in to see her on the floor.

"Nothing. I dropped my earring back, that's all." She lied, badly becasue she was hurt.

"Your ears aren't pierced," I said, smoothly. She cursed again and I couldn't help laughing.

"I think I sprained my ankle. Just help me up so I can go and sort Aria out, okay?" I nodded, unsure. I helped her up and carried her downstairs carefully.

"I said _help_. But thank you," She said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"That's okay, Jadey," I said lovingly.

"I'm being nice, not being Cat." She flashed a genuine smile my way and hopped over to Aria. "And how are you, Miss Ari?" She asked. Aria laughed and I smiled. She was a good mother. Then I realized the time. "Jade! We have to leave, now!" We ran, no actually I carried Jade and Aria to the car and placed them carefully in their places.

I have a feeling today's going to be hard. We have classes upstairs. Jade refuses to go to the hospital or get a wheelchair and barely let's me help her, so I have to catch her offguard and carry her. She's too indepentdent! But, you just gotta love her.

Cat's POV

Angel, Robbie and I all bounded through the doors of HA to see Beck and Jade fighting, like properly. Beck was trying to grab Jade but she was punching him and kicking him, screaming. She was saying words that I'm not sure what they mean. I ran over to them and asked them what they were doing. I think I shocked Jade because she looked at me and stopped fighting long enough for Beck to pick her up. "Darn it!" She cried,finally just putting her head down on his shoulder. It was cute. "Thanks, Cat." Beck smiled. I grinned very wide, happy to help.

"Yeah, thanks, Cat," Jade said snarkily. Oh. Did I do something? Nah, she thanked me, didn't she? "Okay, well bye bye! Have fun with Ari!" I ran back to Robbie and Angel.

"What was all that about?"

"I don't know, Robbie." He slowly nodded his head. "But I got thanked by Beck so I must've done something right!" I laughed. Then our "family" went to first period.

Tori's POV:

When I got dressed this morning I braced myself for more arguments. I can't believe I liked him! But when I woke up, it was seven forty. I usually get up at seven! I had to get Austin ready, make breakfast and everything! I rushed downstairs, dressed and got prepared for a shouting and yelling match. However, to my suprise, there was a note on the table next to flowers and breakfast, and a dressed and ready Austin.

_Tori,_

_Sorry for being a douche. I hope this makes up for it, and one more thing..._

_I love you._

_Andre._

Aw! He's never said that before, and I love him too!

Soon after my discovery he walked in the door. "Hey, Tor." he said, carefully. I ran over to him and kissed him. We could've stayed there, too. If it weren't for breathing and this little thing called Austin we'd forgotten about! I picked him up and spun him around. As did Andre with me. I guess I did know why I liked him, afterall. But I don't anymore. I know why I _love_ him.

**Hey. So I realized I was being kinda silly. I updated such a small chapter it was unreal. Sorry about that, I actually put some effort into this one. We got some Tandre love, some cute Cabbie and some Bademance! What else could you ask for? No, really. Tell me what you want! :) Hope you like it, and don't mind me updating twice! Teehee. Caitlin.**

**Dark angel: I thought your reveiw was a little mean. I like those ships, that's why I put them there. If I wanted to make names, I could have. Besides, I had a cool chat with someone that did liek my little Liz and Avan thing. They know who they are. Thanks for reviewing, though.**


	8. Chapter 8

I walked out of class using a skateboard I found in the parking lot. I just put my sprained ankle on it and used Cat for support. I ditched Beck in first period when I got told to go and get something from the stock cupboard. I didn't. I did, however, get Cat to come with me and I ensured she brought Angel. I also had Ariana in my other arm. She looked very cute in her little black dress. Beck bought her this dress, and he went out and bought me one, too. But what he didn't tell me is that he'd bought matching dresses! I'd gotten startes and "Aw's!" All day. With the occasional:" Look! It;s Jade West. With a doll! Dressed the _same!_ Oh, well. The cutie - I mean, stupid child, had grown on me, slightly.

"Were going to my house after leaving a note on the notice board, kay?" I asked her, making sure she wouldn't freak out.

"Kay kay!" She squealed. I quickly scrawlled out a note to Beck and pinned it up.

_Beck_

_I'll see you later. I'm okay, just too lazy to stay at school._

_Jade, x _

_P.S Cat's with me!_

I'm going home, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Let's go," I said, pulling on her thin arm. She nodded, collected Angel from the bench she'd sat her on, and came with me. She drove, very slowly, I may add, and after a while we finally got to my house.

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

Jade's ankle must be pretty bad. She can't even stand properly! But typical Jade won't ask for help. She'll just try for herself. So when we got to her house, I helped her up to her room and sat her on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, sensitivley - hopefully.

"Um..Just sit here. And talk and do make up and stuff, I suppose."

So we painted each others nails and I did Jade's hair. I like making her feel pretty. I also insisted that I did her make up. She looked very pretty but I wanted to finish it. I made her change into a nice

"How about we go into town?" I suggested

"Sure," I helped her downstairs again and we got in the car again. I made sure she was in the back this time, though. The windows were blacked out and she couldn't see we weren't going to town.

"You can lay down, if you'd like." I called back to her.

"Kay!" She yelled back. I feel guilty about this, but she can't hurt this bad for too long, I decided.

When we finally got to my chosen destination, I woke her up and helped her get out of the car. As soon as she saw where we were she jumped back, scared.

"Cat! I can't believe you brought me _here_!" She stepped back, mortified. "This,_ Caterina Valentine, is a bad place. A teribble place!"_

Beck's POV

When Jade had been gone a while, I asked to go get her. Then I found a note.

_Beck_

_I'll see you later. I'm okay, just too lazy to stay at school._

_Jade, x _

_P.S Cat's with me!_

Jade! I can't believe she's done that. But I can't stay mad at her for too long. I'd worry too much. And, I have to live with her. Afterall, I can't live without her.

* * *

><p><strong>Why hello there, Readers! I'm in a goodish mood so I updated again. Thanks for the reveiws! Aw, some Cade friendship! Cute, huh? I wonder where Cat took Jade? 50 reviews to find out? :_)<strong>

** I'd love that. But, any reviews I'm happy with. **


	9. Chapter 9

Jade was yelling at me. I didn't like it, and I'm only trying to help her!

"You listen to me, Cat. You never take me here again. Agreed?" I shook my head.

"What? Do you want me to have a panic attack?"

"No...I want you to get better. And to do that you need to go in there! Please, for me?" Her eyes looked hurt and betrayed but mostly torn and scared. Her eyes told her feelings, and you needed to listen to them.

"Okay...But please don't leave me there?" I nodded slowly. She'd broken her wrist when she was ten, I think, and her mother had left her in the hospital overnight, all alone. SO now JAde was terrified of them._ Terrified._

"Come on, it'll get better. I think it's only sprained, but you can get some pain relief."

"It - It doesn't hurt. No, let's go. It's not hurting." She pulled my arm in a weak attempt to stop me.

"No Jade! Just face your fear, I'll be with you twenty four seven."

"How long have I got to stay in there?" She asked, near to tears.

"As long as it takes, Jade. But I promise, it'll be fine." She nodded.

We walked through the double doors quickly so she couldn't change her mind and as we walked up to the front desk and Jade saw all the signs, a small tear slipped down her deathly pale face aand a gave her a small squeeze. Today, at least I had to be strong for her. She's always been there for me. The first time we met went very weirdly, now you mention it.

_"You! Give me your giraffe," A bully said to me, well, a five year old me._

_"Um...No?" I said, clinging to my giraffe closer than ever. I love Jeff!_

_"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jade said, pushing her out of the way._

_"Why'd you do that, Jadelyn?" I'd asked. She shoved me._

_"It's Jade. And I guess I like you," _

_"YAY!" I jumped up and down. "C'mon, Jadey!" She rolled her eyes and sighed but we've been friends ever since._

"Cat," Jade nudged me, breaking the icy silence.

"Yes?"

"Please come in with me?" I shook my head. "Cat, please!"

"No, I can't believe you'd ask that. Of course I'm coming with you." She smiled a wavering smile.

"Come on. It's our turn," I pulled her up andd helped her until a nice looking nurse came in and brought a wheelchair. She looked up and her face turned into recognation.

"Jadelyn. Jade West, isn't it honey?" She smiled at Jade.

"No, no. I don't want.. that." She said, gesturing to the chair. The nurse shrugged and showed us to the X ray room.

Once that was done she got a cast. "What colour would you like, hon?" Said Milly, our nurse.

"Black." She thought about what she'd said. "Please," She added quickly.

"Right. Here we go." The nurse put her foot in a machine that wrapped the bandadge and cast on it. I grabbed her hand. She squeezed it. I gave her a reassuring look and soon it was all over.

We walked out of there and drove back to HA, Jade grabbing an oversized hoodie on the way out of the car. She slipped it over her head. Now she just has to face everyone else!

**Hey**

**So this was a Cat chapter. Sorry if you don't like it :/ It just showed Cat and jade friendship. More tandre and Bade next chapter.**

**Speaking of which, I have a lot to get out here. SO there's a rumor that Matt won't be in S3 of victorious and Avan will be reoccuring! Sucks, right? Well, I hope they're not true! Please give me your views on the chapter, too. Not just the interesting news. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Beck POV

I saw Cat and Jade come into school with the babies and I ran over to them.

"Are you, Aria and Angel okay?" I got out, breathlessly, then I realized Jade's face was puffy and red.

"What happened? Are you alright?" I put my arm around her instantly.

"I'm - I'm fine, Beck. Look, my foot's better, too," She said with a false small smile. I looked at her sympatheticly. Then I looked at her foot, at least that was all wrapped up. "Come on. We have to take Aria to a play date because Sikowitz doesn't know how they're getting on."

I pulled Cat gently. "You too, Cat."

We went through to the classroom. "Ah, found them, did you Beck?" He bellowed, smiling.

"Uh, yeah." I said awkwardly.

"Good!"

"Right, how are the babies getting on? We are on our first full week today!"

Wow, that went quick! Jade handed me Aria so she could go one the floor.

Cat POV

Robbie came over and hugged me, then took Angel from me.

"Cat! I've been woried sick! Why did you follow _her!_" Robbie screamed, face in a strange shape.

"Because she's my friend! And you have to deal with that!" I stomped on his foot.

"I had to grow up today! And so should you; I'm leaving, with Angel. I don't want you to talk to me, you- you-Dingbat!" I screamed, taking "my son" Rex with me.

"I'm applying for full custody, Robbie! I'll get them both!" I yelled back.

Tori's POV

Austin crawled today! He crawled over to me and Andre while we we playing with him, it was adorable! We're not going into school today. We decided that we can't be bothered, and plus, we need to get our realationship okay again. Andre bought me a necklace the other day. I told him it was lovely, but he shouldn't spend so much on me. I love heartfelt songs, like Song4you.

"TORI!" Cat screamed, bursting through my front door.

"Cat? Are you okay?" Wait, she's got Aria and Rex.

"Why have you got Rex?" I asked, shocked.

"Rex was my pretend son, remember?" Oh yeah.

"Where's Robbie?"

"At school, as far as I know. I'm asking Sikowitz for a custody trial." Seriously?

"Um, why?"

"Because Robbie is a jerk!" she paced a bit. "He told me not to follow Jade when she went out of school like I was his dog!" I shook my head. Robbie, Robbie, Robbie!

"Oh okay. Would you like me to go in with you?" She nodded her head so I grabbed Austin and Andre and we went to HA.

She told Sikowitz all about her plan and he agreed, comforting Cat. He gathered everyone there and we all got seated.

"This gathering is for a very good reason, children!" He got Cat and put her and Angel and Rex in the stand.

"Cat and Robbie's custody hearing!" Strange looks were thrown about but he carried on. "Robbie, your side of the story," He said.

Then he interupted. "Cat, you get custody! Class dismissed."

"What? Why!" Robbie demanded.

"Because I don't think Rex or Angel should grow up in a place where their bedtime stories are Broken Glass! Bye bye, Cat." She waved and everyone eventually filed out of the class.

Well, Cat's going to have her hands full!


	11. Chapter 11

"Rex and Angel. " I whispered, looking at them.

"Mommy, Rex and Angel." I whispered, louder.

"Mommy, Daddy, Rex and Angel," I said, hugging them both.

"I think I like the second one, wouldn't you agree?" I asked with a small half smile.

"No, I don't. I _love _the third one. " No, I don't! Oh, I do.

I wish Robbie hadn't been such a jerk. He has to accept Jade, that's that. Angel keeps crying and I don't know if I can take it anymore!

"Shh, shh. Angel! Please, stop crying for the love of my sanity!" I cried, a sudden pang of guilt through me.

"She misses Robbie." I decided, getting up. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. The door slammed and Angel cried. "Oh! Angel, I have to taek you, don't I honey?" I cooed to her, picking her up. "And you, Rex, I don't have favourites," I said, quickly taking him under my arm. "Although with all the insults you give me, it's a wonder why not." I whispered under my breath.

I walked into H.A where the rest of the gang was and ran over to Robbie. "Robbie, Angel misses you, take her." I passed her to him and he reached out for Rex.

"Oh, no no no. Rex doesn't miss you."

"Sorry, Rob, it's true. " He said and laughed.

Robbie's POV:

Cat spinned on her heal and walked off, leaving her strawberry perfume lingering in the air.

"Hahahaahaha!" Cat laughed as she talked to Tug, the footballer. `"You're so funny, but I really do have to go now, I have to get to my next class. C'mon Rexy." She said, smiling a chesire cat grin. "But I'll wait it out a bit," She put Rex on the bench and talked to Tug. I saw my oppurtunity and grabbed it, I ran over to Rex and took him.

"Hey, dude! I wanna stay with M- Cat!" He almost said mom!

"Rex! You just said, I wanna stay with M- Cat!"

"So? Put me down, dingbat!" He cried, screaming for Cat.

"Robbie!" She took back Rex carefully. "He's not pining for you, or asking for you. If he was, I'd let him see you. But not anymore! Give me back Angel!" She reached out for th ecrying child and I handed her over. "You won't see them until you get over yourself. Not everything's about you, Robbie," I took Rex again then Angel.

"These are mine, too!"

"Yeah? Well guess who's gonna get them, Rob?" A voice behind me said mockingly.

"Cat?" I guessed, eyes rolling.

"No eye rolling, Shapiro." She said, still behind me. How does she do that?

"Yeah. I can do that, don't ask how." She stepped in front of me and winked. Then she turned and went off with Cat and Beck, who had joined after Jade.

Beck's POV

Jade, Cat and I walked over to a corner and we started chatting.

"So Cat, guess what?" Jade asked, a small glint in her eye.

"What?" Cat asked excitedly.

"Aria said her first word!" she shout- whispered.

"Wow, that's great, Jade! What was it?" Jade's smile was fighting through her frown.

"Dada," She said, looking at me proudly.

"Yeah. She said it today, it was so cute. She's a daddy's girl, for sure." I smiled, kissing Jade.

"It's...It's Bademance!" Cat giggled. Hmm, Bademance. Not bad, eh?

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner! I'm not going to lie to you, I just didn't want to update becuase I'm a lazy girl. **

**Guess what ! ****Ariana is following me and my friend on twitter! On our shared account: CaitlinHannah98**


	12. Chapter 12

Beck's POV

I was in my RV doodling absent mindedlly, while rocking Aria. Jade was asleep with her head on my shoulder, so it looked quite the family photo. In fact, I quickly got a snap shot while I could. I'd got dressed ages ago and got back into bed, then Jade fell asleep on me. She looked peaceful, and I swear I saw a hint of a smile.

Soon she woke up, and she grabbed the notebook of my lap, seeing what I'd drawn, I actually had no idea, I wasn't paying attention. She rubbed her eyes and sat up a bit more.

"Really Beck? Hearts? Jade plus Beck?" I looked down and sure enough, that's what I'd written.

"You're so sappy!" She smiled at me, taking Aria gently. "So, what's for brunch?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever you like, my dear." I said, kissing her on the cheek. We had a sandwhich and an orange juice, on me, by the way.

I fed Aria and then burped her. She then took the time to throw uo on me. Jade laughed.

"Is she sick?" She asked, worried after her laughing at my misery.

"I think so." I stood up and fetched some calpol out of our cupboard. "How do you give it to her...?" I said, perplexed. She starting screaming.

"Give her here," She tutted, holding her arms out. "Heya, Ari. Shh, shh. Momma's here, baby girl. Not feeling too good, huh?"

"Huh!" Ari repeated very cutley.

"Yeah, okay. Well here you go," She pushed the spoon into her mouth and she swallowed all of her medicene. "See, not so hard, is it Beck?" I shamefully shook my head.

"So let's say we go out?"

"Yeah, sure. Just phone Cat and ask if she wants to come. And Tori, if you really must," She added after a small look from me. I took my phone out and secretly admired my new screen saver. Then I got it stolen off of me by Jade.

"Seriously, Beck?"

Andre's POV:

Never wake up a sleeping baby. Then get in the way of an angry girl. I just learnt that, the hard way, and man, I do not want to do that again!

"Andre, where are the baby bottles?" She asked, exasperated.

"Um...?" I replied, waiting for a scream. Tori or Austin, which ever comes first.

Tori sank down on the sofa. She rubbed her head. "Andre, do you want to leave him with Trina and go to the fair or something?" She asked, smiling. I sighed, content.

"Yes!" I cried, reaching for the phone. She laughed, picking up Austin.

"Shh, shh. Mommy's here. " She whispered. "Andre, call Trina. Tell her she has to babysit."

I called her.

"Hey, Trina?" I asked, after dialling.

"Yes?" her nasally voice shot through the other end.

"You have to babysit for Austin, kay?"

"I don't want to babysit a stupid baby, Andrew." Andre...

"It's And-"

"Yeah, yeah. No need to be presise, Andrew, now I'm not babysitting a stupid smelly baby!"

Tori took the phone off me.

"You sound like Angelica!" She cried down the phone.

"Cat's baby can talk?" She asked, sounding confused.

"No I meant - Wait, how do you know Cat's baby's name?" She asked, really outraged.

"I just know names," She replied cooly.

"What's my baby's name?"

"Um...Austin!" She cried, remembering what I'd told her.

"Lucky guess.." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I meant Angelica from Rugrats. She hated the smelly stupid babies. Trina, you're babysitting weather you like it, or not!"

"Not!" She cried, slamming the phone down.

"Gosh. Let's drop him off, kay?" Then my phone rang. It was Jade.

"Hey Jade, "

"Hi. Do you and Tori wanna go out today?" I mouthed it to Tor and she said no.

"No thanks, Jade. We're going out together,"

"Oh kay, see you later, Dre. Have fun," She hung up and I took m'lady's arm. Woah. It's gonna be our first night out since the babies! Freedom!

Robbie's POV

I can't believe Cat has taken Rex and Angel. I miss them both terribly, and I miss Cat too. Her vibrant personality, her perfect smile, her deep brown eyes, the fact she'll brighten up the room you're in with a a single word and the fact that she's _Cat._ And I love her. She hasn't given me back the braclet I gave her, and I saw her wearing it. I hope that's a good sign.

But I'm planning a big suprise for her, one she won't forget. And I hope, I pray, that it will get her back to me.

**Hello, Readers!  
>Um so I haven't been updating regularly, as it's not easy to write. The ideas don't just come to me in each chapter. But I promise, if not again today, I will update tommorow again. If I get another three reveiws. Deal? Coz I'm just egtting no reviews, and I don't know if the story is going anywhere, so I might discontinue it. I don't know if you still like it or not, <strong>

**Caitlin.**

**Twitter: CaitlinHannah98**


	13. Chapter 13

"Robbie, I wish I could forgive you, I really do. But Jade's my bestest friend and you were mean to her!" He looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Cat. I-I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you to Tug again!" His pleas were desperate, and my strength was getting weaker.

"Robbie," I started, looking up at him. "I can't trust you. You spread a rumor about Jade, too. That's just low!" He shook his head shamefully.

"I'm sorry Cat. I'll do anything! Please, give me one more chance. I won't let you down!"

"Robbie..." I trailed off, unsure. "I don't know, give me time. " He limped off to the door, if he was a dog, his tail would've been between his legs.

Jade's POV

I was lounging about in the RV with Beck after we'd come back. We came back to the RV after I decided I didn't want to haev to clean the house all the time. A cleaner came in here, and it was so much easier. Cat burst in as soon as Aria was asleep with a crying Angel and Rex. No doubt in saying she woke her up.

"Cat! You woke Angel up," I stated, obviously.

"I know, but it's important. " She put Angel in Beck's oblivious arms and it startled him.

"Well Robbie apologized and I don't know...He was mean to you, Jade!" She cried, arms flailing.

"Calm down. Cat, I'm fine with you and Robbie, just be happy." I gave a small side smile and tapped her arm. "Go on, find Robbie."

She darted out of the door, Angel and Rex in tow.

"God, does that girl never sleep? She's always doing something!" I said, looking at Beck.

"I guess not," He said with a laugh.

"Come on," he said, smiling. I walked over warily and he grabbed me and hugged me/tackled me. I grimaced, but inside, I was loving it.

Tori's POV

Andre had taken Austin to Trina and I'd been relaxing on my own for a bit. I'd had a bath and relaxed with some chocolate after. He'd been gone a while, but I'm sure he's okay.

"Tori!" He screamed, pained voice.

"What?" I cried, getting up.

"She, she is a evil girl!" he said, shaking his head.

"Why...? " I asked, doubt in my voice.

"She locked me in a room and poured water on me; I was being sarcastic apparently!"

"Well what did you say?"

"Actually my name's Andre!"

"Don't correct girls. It'll only give you pain," I smirked, putting my feet up again.

**Sorry if this is crap, I have a huge headache, and felt ill all of yesterday, so you know. I hope you do like it, but it's unlikely. Sorry for not updating.**


	14. Chapter 14

Tori POV

Andre, Austin and I are going to the funfair today. We're in th ecar right now and I can't wait. It's our first proper day out with all of us, and I'm just so excited! We drove to the fair pretty quickly. I then got out of the car and grabbed Austin. I want to get a picture, because I'm corny like that, and I treasure all nice moments. I asked a lady who tutted at us, and said: "If I must. You are too young to have children, you are children yourselves!" before taking the picture. Gah, why don't they just let us have fun? I didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't real and embarass her, but oh well. We'd have fun, any way. We went on all of the rides and Austin only cried twice, bless him.

We had lunch and I had to change him, So I had to go to the ladies room. I can't believe the mens room don't have them! Dads should have to change them, too. But secretly, I'm glad, I don't want my baby Austin going in a filthy boy's toilet. It's disgusting in there, I heaved just going past it. Anyway, once we'd eaten lunch we went on all the stalls to win things. I wanted a stuffed monkeyd for Austin, well, okay, for me, and Andre won it for me! he was so sweet, because while I went to get a drink, he went on the stall and won it, then gave it to me. What makes it better is, after that he tried the hammer bell thing where you have to hit the hammer on the bell and see what strength you are, and my boyfriend, yes, my awesome boyfriend proved to be very strong. He won a goldfish, it was very funny, as he named him Spongebob.

So I was carrying Spongebob as I didn't trust him to keep him steady in the water. Then we went on this romance boat thing. The tunnel of love. It wasn't romantic with me being terrifed of falling out, or Austin falling out. So I clung onto Andre and after he picked me up to get me out. Then he kissed me, it was nice. We drove home soon after, but I loved our day out, and we had lots of pictures to show for it.

Jade's POV

I can't stand this RV for much longer! Usually, when Ariana cries, I just walk into another room and let Beck see to her, but in this RV, there are no other rooms, apart from the bathroom! And you can still hear her, so much! Beck went out this afternoon, too. I screamed at him, cursed at him, glared at him, and begged him to take her with him, but he insisted that going to fix a car wasn't a safe place for a baby.

"I don't care! I just can't take it any longer! If it's not a place for her, take me!" I pleaded, sick of listening to her cries. I didn't mind, in teh other house sometimes I'd care for her, she didn't cry half as much! "'I'm going crazy, in this tiny tin can, with a baby and no personal space!" I cried, getting up.

He laughed. "It's fine, Jade. I'll be back in two hours. You can make it. Or, call Cat over, she'll help you, she's so caring, you know she'd do anything for you! And, vice versa. " He smiled at me, and I smiled at him slightly.

"Okay...But only for you," I shook my head, shamed at my easy defeat. "Call Cat for me, would ya?" He nodded and quickly called Cat.

"Yeah? You can?" He said, after asking. I heard that squiggle you hear when somebody talks.

"Yeah? Yeah. Course you can, when haven't you been able to?"

The squiggle again.

"No, no, Cat, wait listen! Cat, of course you can. Who told you otherwise?"

Damn squiggle.

"I don't know why...? No, just come over and we can talk about it..."

Cat talked for a minute.

"Well, no. But Cat,"

Cat interupted again! "Just shut the hell up, Cat!" I screamed, loud so she heard it. "And come over to talk about it, god! You make things so damn difficult."

I heard a tiny ok squeak out of the other end.

"You didn't have to be mean, you know." I rolled my eyes. "I'll wait till Cat gets here to go, I want to talk to her."

"Okay, but make sure you explain things slooowly." I said sarcastically.

"Don't you worry," He raised an eyebrow. "I will," I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't be sarcastic with me, boy," I said, still narrowing my blue eyes.

"Alright, alright," He said in defeat. I smiled a fake smile and turned to be on my laptop again. An IM appeared on my screen.

RockStarRobbie:

cat hates me jade.

ScissorLuv

So?

RockStarRobbie

so i told her that beck and u told her that she couldnt bring jeff her giraffe

ScissorLuv

Listen, you're an idiot, use proper grammar, or I won't help, so Jade, has a capital J, kay? And same goes for the other names, and I. You, is a word, u is a letter. Alright now?

RockStarRobbie

yes

*Yes!

ScissorLuv

Good. Now sort out your own problems, you are a weirdo. You lies about that stuff? God.

"Who's IMing you?" Beck asked, curious and looking over my shoulder.

"Oh, just Robbie." He waved his hand and let it go. He knew what Robbie was like sometimes.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Um, can I come in? I - I have Jeff.."

"Cat, come in! Jeff is welcome here anytime." I said, not thinking. Beck laughed.

"Yeah, come in, Cat. We've never said Jeff's not welcome, have we?" She gingerly stepped in, face grave. Her puppy dog eyes looked up at us and Jeff peeked behind her. I laughed.

"Cat, when have you been afraid of coming in the RV?" I asked, pulling her in. "Come on, sit down."

She sat on the edge of the bed, blinking very quickly and breathing sharply.

"Oh god! Cat, don't cry, Robbie was lying." I said reassuringly. She still burst into tears. I rolled my eyes but reluctantly went over tro my drawer. Then I pulled out a girl giraffe. "Here," i said holding out my arm. "I was saving it for you, but take it. See? Giraffes aren't banned here!" I said, throwing my arms up.

Beck nodded, and then patted her back. "Why would Rob say that?" He asked, concerned.

"He doesn't like you!" She cried, pointing at the both of us.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You're very good looking, Beck," He smiled, and smirked at me.

"Shut up, pretty boy," I said, rolling my eyes.

"And?" I said, waiting.

"You're a bad influence, apparently. But I love you, Jadey!" She attacked me with a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too," I said, hugging her slightly.

"Look, you can stay here for a bit, if you'd like," I offered.

"Thanks Jade!"

Beck left and Cat and I got out our magazines and muffins. This is going to be a very fun afternoon!

**A/N**

**So is this long enough for today? :P**

**So, I gave you Tandre,for the person who asked for it, enough Tandre for ya?**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**pip pip cheerio, caitlin **


	15. Chapter 15

Jade's POV:

Oh, crap! It's Beck and I's turn to babysit all the babies tonight! I looked at the registar for today:

_Cat and Robbie - Rex and Angel_

_Tori and Andre - Austin_

_Freya and Cole - Jake_

_Liz and Avan - Destiny_

_Bailey and Cody - Justin_

_Beck and Jade - Ariana_

_Emma and Bradley - Taylor_

Everyone signed up for tonight! It's six forty five and it starts at seven!

"Cat! Get me my coat and grab yours, too!" I darted to the bathroom and caked my makeup on quite badly.

Cat handed me my coat and we ran to the car. "Can I drive?" she asked nervously.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You drive not very carefully and very quickly. Too quickly. You got a fine last time," She screwed her face up. I can't let Cat drive. She drives very very very slowly.

"No, Cat. Wee need to hurry. I promise I'll slow down a bit if you get scared." She nodded and we drove to HA. Beck was waiting outside nervously.

"Thank god you came!" He shouting picking me up and twirling me. I laughed but screamed to be put down.

"Rex, Angel, Jake, Freya, Destiny and Taylor are here. You got Ari?" I nod and look at Cat.

"You staying?" I asked her. She nods so I call up Tori.

"Are you bringing Austin?"

"Oh yeah. I'll bring him right over," She said quickly. "I forgot, thanks for calling,"

"Your welcome," I say hurriedly. We need to get inside and care for the babies.

"I'll go inside with Cat. You wait for Tori or Andre with Austin."

"Okay," Beck said absentmindedly.

"C'mon Cat," I said quickly.

When I get in there, there's like five screaming babies.

"You go to Rex, Angel, Jake, and Freya and I'll go to Destiny, Ari, Taylor and Austin when he arrives. "

"KK!"

I get to work. "Shh, shh. Destiny, it's okay.." I feed her and she throws up. I change her and she goes again. I put her to sleep and she wakes up! I'm so glad Ari is advanced and actually just does all those things perfectly. I sat down after a while and rocked her for about ten minutes. "Alrighty." I layed her down very carefully and went on to Ari.

"Heya Ari," I say softly.

"Momma!" She cries for the first time.

"Yeah! It's momma! Say Cat?"

"Cata!" She screams loud enough for Cat to hear.

"Aw! She said her aunties name!" She cries. Cat's her auntie as we're as close as sisters.

"Angel, say mama?" Cat calls out to Angel.

"Mama! Mama mama mama mama mama!" I laughed at Angel. She was a very cute little baby. Obviously Aria was cuter. She takes after her momma. Yeah.

This is going to be very long afternoon. I sat on the chair in the corner and Cat called to me.

"Ariana wants you, Jade."

"Just put her on the floor, and she'll be quiet," I said, closing my eyes.

I heard something clicking on the wooden floor and opened my eyes. When I did, I grabbed my phone and videoed it. Ariana had just taken her first steps!

**Go Aria! Sorry, I deleted the chapter I had ready yesterday so I couldn't update, but I will update most days now. **


	16. Chapter 16

Beck gave me a quick hug and we ran over to Aria again.

"Good girl, aren't you!" He stated, smiling. He'd be a good father, one day.

"Um...Jade? Beck?" Cat said, her brow creased.

"Yes, Cat." I replied sighing. "What is it?"

"Well there are a lot of crying babies and,"

"I get it, Cat." I rolled my eyes playfully. "C'mon Beck. Let's see to the brats."

"Jade, don't call them brats.." Beck trailed off, looking at my raised eyebrow then scowl. "Okay then..Let's see to them."

We sorted out the babies and soon enough they were all asleep.

"When can we go home?" I asked annoyed. Why can't people look after their own damn dolls.

"Soon, babe," Beck said, looking at the clock. "We have about fifteen minutes left."

And about ten minutes and a lot of crying later, Tori arrived to pick up Austin.

"Go on, take your devil child with you." I yelled. "How do you sleep? All he does is cry!" I cried, throwing my arms up.

"Haha, yeah. He's fine, mostly. Maybe he missed us." She smiled, thanking Jade for looking after him.

Then in came Robbie, who Cat'd called to pick up Rex and Angel for her. They talked it out when he came, too.

Cat's POV

Robbie pulled me over to the corner of the room and hugged me. "I'm so so sorry Cat," He started. He closed his eyes, squeezing them tight and pulled me close. "I just don't know what came over me." He opened his eyes slowly and blinked quickly. "I''m confused at the moment. After I gave you the braclet that said I love you, I knew it was true, but Cat, I don't know if I can be with you."

Robbie's POV

I breathed in and could smell her candy perfume. Even though I love her, I'm not good enough for her.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She cried, jumping back. "I love you!"

"I love you,too Cat." I said bluntly.

"Well it's sorted then! It doesn't need to be complicated, Robbie. Love is complex, but just go with it," She said, sort of wisely.

"I guess you're right," I smiled, laughing. She laughed with me and we walked out, Rex and Angel on hand.

Jade's POV

Cat and Robbie walked out, they'd sorted out their differences it seemed.

"Beck, carry me?" I persisted, closing my heavy eyes. He laughed and swept me up. "Come on, Snow White."


	17. Chapter 17

Jade's POV:

I brushed my hair and shoved a toothbrush into my mouth before cramming my foot into my shoe. I grabbed my calender and ticked off today. A week left of having the babies. Wow, this month has gone very very quickly.

I gently took Aria out of her crib and rocked her, this could be the last time I did anything with her. I let Beck do most of it, so it could be.

"Shh, Ariana. Don't want to wake happy up, do we?" I asked her, indicating Beck.

"Yes, yes we do." Said Beck, waking up from his sleepy state. "Hiya, Jadey, hiya, Ari," He siad smiling.

I laughed at him and went to change and dress Aria, a little black dress today, same as mommy.

"Where are we going today then, momma?" Beck asked teasing me.

"Nowhere, daddy." I started, thinking about it. "Yes, nowhere. We have a lot to do." I decided, swiftly taking the bottle of of the now hot microwave. "Ouch." I said wincing. I cursed and Beck told me off. God, what am I, twelve?

"Jade. You know you shouldn't swear, don't you?" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yes..." I said reluctantly."But, I'm not twelve. In fact, a lot of twelve year olds swear and don't get told off for it!" I whined.

"No, but you do, so get over it." He said firmly. He really doesn't like swearing, so this was a very big issue for him.

I sighed. "Fine. But only for you," He smiled and brought me into his arms. Where I felt safe.

"You know, we only have a week left with her." His eyes scrunched.

"That went very quickly. Very very quickly!" He said, looking at Ari.

"Very very!" She repeated. We both laughed and looked at her. It's been a long yet short month. I'll miss her, but I'd never tell anyone.

"Wow, well it's certainly been interesting. I wonder what our grade will be!" I smiled and wriggled out of his grip.

"C'mon. School, we actually find out our grades today," I announced, leaving otu the part that I had known that for a week.

"Really?" He said, feeding her. "Cool." I grabbed Ariana and burped her before slipping on a jacket and her jacket.

"Go." I said to Beck. "Go on, get dressed!" I shouted shooing him.

"Alright, alright." He said, walking to the bathroom.

"Don't spend forever in the shower!" I head a whine.

"Aw, Jade!"

"No!" I shouted back. "Hurry up. Or I'll go without you."

"You can't drive my car, you haven't got your license yet." He pointed out.

"Hasn't ever stopped me before." I laughed.

"Point taken!" He stepped out, fresh and ready to go ten minutes later. After a while, we got to HA and stepped out of the car with Ariana and the new addition to our little family. Blaze. He's a little cat that I found in the road. I made Beck go and get her, after making him stop. I named her, and Beck gave him a middle name as I didn't let him name him. His middle name? Simba. Apparently, his middle name should be named after the little lion because technically, they're both small cats. Whatever.

"Beck, Jade, Ariana and Blaze Simba. Nice," I laughed, hugging Beck and Ariana plus Blaze Simba close.

"Very." Beck agreed, walking us in.

"Very very very!" Ari repeated. What's up with her and very today? We quickly entered and everyone had gathered round Sikowitz so he could announce the grades.

"Hello everyone, so we're here today to announce the grades," He started off clearly. "Cat and Robbie with the children Rex and Angel, you get a -" He looked at me then at everyone else.

"What's with the cat?" He asked me before continuing. "You see the cat, too right?" Everyone nodded slowly and waited for me to explain.

"This is Blaze Simba." Everyone just turned round again, waiting for their grades.

"Well," Sikowitz said, shaking his head. "Okay. Cat and Robbie with Angel and Rex, you guys get a...C+!" Cat's face lit up, and she jumped up and down. The grade was pretty good for health class so Robbie was smiling. But Cat was smiling for a different reason.

"C! C, C for Cat!" She laughed. Sikowitz gave her a smile and a nod then moved on.

"Tori and Andre with little baby boy Austin! You two get a B-!" He smiled and nodded at them before moving on again.

A lot of others were listed, that I honestly didn't care about then it was finally us, and we were quite nervous, to say the least.

"Finally, Beck and Jade. I can just say that their baby, Ariana was so different from the other children. We had webcams put into the babies," Okay, that's creepy. "And we monitered them. Beck and Jade's baby, I'd like to just say Bade's baby, was the only baby who stayed with her parents for the whole month. Well the three weeks. So we award you a coconut each, and an A+!" He handed us coconuts.

"Thanks, so generous," I said quietly, meaning the thanks part. "Well, bye. See you next week, Sikowitz, to hand in the babies!" I yelled, pulling Beck with my partly free hand.

"We got an A!" I screamed, hugging him tightly.

I don't know how I'll be able to part with her, esspecially as me and Beck have been brought so much good luck with her! I've actually started to like her...


	18. Chapter 18

We went to the park with Blaze and Ari after we'd got our grades. Cat and Robbie and Angel and Rex tagged along, too.

"Come on, Jade. Go on the round a bout with me?" Cat asked, jumping up and down happily.

"Sure," I gave Aria to Beck and Cat gave Rex, who she was holding, to Robbie. Then I put Blaze into a basket which I also gave to Beck. The boys and babies, and Rex sat down and talked while we made our way to the round about.

"So, Jade, what do you want to do this afternoom?" She asked,c onfusing me.

"What do you mean?"

"We should go out, with the babies, as a farewell thing!" She yelled, and it made me jump. It seemed it made Cat jump that I jumped because she fell back off of the round a bout and hit her head.

"Cat! Are you okay?" I shouted, jumping off and helping her up off the hard floor.

"Um, my head is sore, Jade!" She started crying and shaking her head.

"Sh, it'll be okay. There's no blood, no scratches and no broken bones." I said looking her over."I think just going home with an ice cream will sort you out," I smiled at her. She got up and ran to Robbie.

"Robbie, Robbie!" She called, her hair bouncing. "I'm going to Jade and Beck's RV, now!" I love how she calls it Jade and Beck's. Beck beamed too.

"Come on then." I said, picking up Aria carefully. "Beck, can you drive us to the mall and can then pick us up when I call?" I nodded and Beck invited Robbie to come to the RV to watch some sort of sport that was on. Utter crap, more like.

So we ran to Beck's car and Cat and I jumped in the back. We talked about Angel and Ariana and all that and we said that we would miss them. Cat said she was going to get a friend for Blaze, who was in the middle of our seats. So after we got dropped off at the mall we walked three blocks to the animal shelter to look for a little kitty.

"Oh, Cat!" I shouted, pulling her along. "Look, she's perfect," Cat laughed.

"Don't you mean puurfect?" She giggled imitataing a Cat. I laughed with her and she looked at the Cat. It was orange-y brown with white paws.

"Oh yes," Said a lady who worked at the shelter. "She is our latest arrival. Ready to go to a new home. You wanna go home with her, don't you cat?" She said speaking to the kitten.

"Yes, Ma'am, I do!" The lady looked confused so I whispered in her ear that her name was Cat. She nodded and smiled.

"Ah, I understand." She carefully took the kitten out of her little cage and place her in a box. "There you go, sweetie." She handed Cat the kitten and Cat asked how much she was. "For you, nothing." She said sweetly. She must have thought Cat was sweet,. because it said the cat was $100, because of some purebreed rubbish. Good for Cat, though!

We walked out of the store with cat food, collars, brushes and our two little cats!

**Hey. So I just realized this fic is absoulutely pointless, haha! Nothing interesting goes on, does it? Oh well, you like it anyway, by the sounds of the reviews so I'll write until the ending comes, which will be soon. I think 20-25 chaps. What do you think? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

We ran back to the RV where we saw Robbie and Beck watching some kind of sport. As soon as we got in, Blaze ran for Beck. Beck was surprised and jumped back, afraid. Blaze meowed playfully and leapt in his lap, making himself comfortable.

"What are you going to call you kitten, Cat?" I asked, presenting her to the boys from behind me.

"Jade, you took Cat to get a cat?" Beck asked, amused and stroking Blaze Simba. "Hey, you got a little friend, buddy!" He said, happy.

"Yes, I did. And yes, you have Blaze-y!" I said to my new little cat.

"I don't know, Cat." Robbie started. "Are you sure you'll look after him?" Cat shook her head. "Well then why did you buy-"

"I'll look after _her," _She corrected, smiling. Robbie smiled back and they hugged, while Cat made sure Robbie knew how to look after the new kitten.

"What's her name, Cat?" Beck asked, repeating my earlier question.

"Hm. That's a toughie!" She announced, stumped. "Oh! I know," She replied a couple of seconds later. "I'll call her Mittens," She shouted. "She has mittens on her little paws!" She yelled. We all laughed at how crazy she was and then we realized we'd woken up the babies. "Darn. Aria, come on baby." I said picking her up carefully. I fed her some formula and burped her. She was sick down her front so I changed her into a little red jumpsuit and put her back to lie down again, falling down on the sofa afterwards. "Boy, I hope she stays asleep for a bit longer." I said sleepily.

"Same here Jade." Beck said putting his arm round me.

"I like it when they're awake." Cat jumped in. She was rocking Angel while Robbie was making sure that she didn't fall off the bed. And by her I mean Angel and Cat. She was rocking so far forwards; honestly I don't know how she was staying on it! But she sang and hummed happily and was pretty quiet for a change so Beck, Robbie, and I relished in the peace and quiet that usually is covered up by the sound of her voice.

As soon as Cat and the babies fell asleep, yes, Cat does just fall asleep sometimes, she got woke up again. Andre and Tori came bursting through the door, Tori screaming and Andre panicking.

"Help! Please, Austin, he's been taken!" Tori shouted, almost crying.

"Yeah, somebody took him while we were asleep!" Andre yelled, his arm round Tori.

"Calm down. You'll wake C-"I started to be interrupted.

"Ah, what's going on?" Cat yawned, stretching.

"See? Go back to sleep, Cat. They're just leaving." I told her. The shocked looks on their faces were unbelievable. I widened my eyes and winked one of them when Cat had closed her eyes. Soon after she was sound asleep again. "Now who could have taken him, huh?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"We don't know..." Tori started aimlessly.

"Well, first step is to find somebody to sit with Cat. I don't want her to be alone, she hates it. And one of us can't stay; we all need to look for Austin. And, we need to put the kittens in the bathroom. I don't trust them alone in here. Then, we go out to look for baby Austin!"

**Hello ****J**** I love all you readers and would like to thank you for getting me so many reviews. Do you think I can get to 100? ****J**** Thanks! Caitlin :D**


	20. Chapter 20

I, Jade, Beck and Andre were sitting down, and Jade was telling us the steps of our plan. First things first we need to find someone to stay with Cat, or Jade wouldn't leave, and we need her. She's best at sneaky things and she knows exactly what to do.

"Sinjin maybe?" I asked, looking up hopefully.

"I'm letting that creep nowhere near a sleeping Cat." Jade said, looking over protectively at her best friend. "Never!" She finished.

"Alright, well maybe we could ask Trina?" Jade nodded slowly, her eyes happy with the person chosen.

"Ok. We'll phone her, and leave a note for Cat. Even though I know she won't wake," Jade decided, writing on a post it note. I looked at the note.

_Hi Cat,_

_Jade here. Beck, Andre, Tori and I are going out for a bit to do some boring homework. We didn't want to wake you, and bore you with homework, now, did we? No! Just hold tight and Trina should be here soon. The kittens are in the bathroom. Do not, under any circumstances, let them out. Not even when Trina gets here. Okay?_

_Oh and don't, ever use the oven or candles when we're not here. I'm not even going to tell you where the matches are, and don't look. Don't look for us, alright? We'll be back, soon enough. I assure you. But one thing you can do? Look after Ariana for us. She'll be good. _

_Love, Jade. _

That's sweet. Jade really cares about her, and vice versa.

I phoned Trina and waited for her to pick up. "C'mon, c'mon!" I whispered, crossing my fingers. "Pick up!"

After a couple of minutes she finally picked up. "Yes, Tor?" She said breathlessly.

"Can you come and stay with Cat for a bit?" I could hear her draw in breath.

"I'd love to. We need to practice our rap!" Rap? What is she talking about….?

"Well alright. We'll all be gone when you get here so don't wake Cat up, okay?"

"Hmm." She said, agreeing. "Fine. I'll be there soon."

"Actually be soon. Cat doesn't like to be alone." I put the phone down and signaled for everyone to come out.

"Everything sorted?" Jade asked.

"Yep. You check half of HA, I check the people who're at home. Then you, Robbie, check the other half of HA, okay?" He nodded and we set off.

Jade's POV:

I pulled Beck round the corner of the school and went to room three. No one there. I wonder where everyone is. Oh yeah, they have an exam in the hall. That leaves Sikowitz and room forty three still to check.

"Come on Beck. You check forty three." I said, moving away to go to Sikowitz's classroom. "Bye, see you in a minute, sweetie," I called out, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Ha-ha, I'll see you in a min, honey,"

I walked off, humming a tune and shimmying because I'm alone. "Oh kiss me, like you mean it, like you missed me because I know you do," I sang, high pitched and eyes closed. "You were the only one I wanted and you were the first one I fell for..." I sang with very high volume.

I waltzed into the class and looked round. Desks, chairs, stage, Sinjin and Austin with his sock puppet of me, projector- Whoa, wait.

"Sinjin!" He dropped all of the things he was holding, luckily not Austin in his car seat and looked over at me. I pulled the scissors that I keep in my pocket out. "Put the baby down. Give me Austin and then throw away the creepy puppet. I snatched Austin and walked out the door backwards, pointing my scissors. The door knocked me on the back and I whipped round, aiming my scissors shocked.

"Wow! Jade it's only me, put the sharp object down." Beck said, pulling me in. I relaxed in his arms and carefully put the scissors down, and gave Austin to Beck. With all the hate I could muster, I stalked over to Sinjin.

"You ever freak me out like that again, I swear I'll kill you." I threatened. He nodded and sniffed my hair. "Quit sniffing me." I walked out, and Beck put his arm round me again, leaning down to kiss me.

"Alright." He leaned back up again and walked a bit faster. "Imagine if Aria went missing. They must be out of their minds."

Tori's POV

I was pacing and pacing at the doors of HA. I think I was wearing a hole into the floor.

Then I saw Beck and Jade walking down, hand in hand with Austin in Beck's arms! I flew over to them, and scooped little Austin up, not caring about anything else. I have my little boy back!

**Hello everyone! So guess what? My 100****th**** review on here was posted today! Yay yay! SO here's a longer than usual chapter. Hearts for all :) **


	21. Chapter 21

"Who took him?" Tori said, sniffling.

"Sinjin." I replied, leaning on to Beck.

"I'll kill him!" Andre shouted, angry. "Look at her, she's been crying. No one should make a girl cry!"

"It's okay, Andre." Tori whispered, trying to calm him.

"No, Tori," Beck started, hugging me closer to him. "He's right. Especially him. The guy who's been stalking Jade for the past how long?" I looked up at him, my brow creased.

"Since when has that bothered you?" I asked confused. He kissed me and smiled down at me.

"Since the first time we did that,"

"You're such a sap!" I said, giving him a playful slap.

"I'm _your_ sap though." Beck replied, pulling me closer again.

"We're right, Tori." Andre said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Beck nodded. Then, together they went over to room 13, Sikowitz's room. I heard Sinjin scream and I laughed. It sounded as if Beck did, too.

"I wonder what they're doing..." Tori fretted. I scowled at her.

"What does it matter? He's a weirdo and he stalks me. He had puppets in there!" I shouted, looking at her shocked face. "He had a me puppet! Yeah, that's right!" Tori sighed and continued to worry, her brow creasing more than usual. I rolled my eyes, although she was now looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked, irritated. She indicated my hand. My fingers were digging into my palm, and it was leaving red marks.

"Well you're kind of leaving dents in your hand. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." I responded, as my phone beeped. I whipped it out and checked the caller. "Trina Vega." I said, thinking of why she'd call. I accepted her call and put the phone to my ear.

"Yes, Trina?" I asked politely.

"I need you to come. Quick!" She yelled with a panicked tone.

"What? Why?" Concerned, my voice was high pitched.

"Well something's happened to Cat. You should come quickly; we're at the Blue Butterfly hospital. You know, near the mall?"

"Yes." I hung up and grabbed Tori. "We have to go," I started, calling for Beck quickly. "Cat's in the hospital."

"Yeah, Jade?" Beck asked, casually walking round the corner.

"Cat's in hospital. Drive me there, please?" I scrambled to the car, not caring for his response.

"Calm down. She'll be fine." He kissed me on the cheek and drove, full speed.

Once we got there, I asked for her room number.

"Room twenty six, ma'am." The man at the desk replied. I nodded and mumbled a thanks, and ran to her room. As soon as I got there, and saw her, my head went dizzy and it all went black...


	22. Chapter 22

Beck's POV:

I ran after Jade but got there a few minutes after. I opened the door and looked on the floor to see Jade.

"What happened?" I asked, picking her up.

"She fell down." Said Cat looking at Jade on the floor.

"Yes, but why?" I looked up at Cat and started laughing. "Cat how did you do that?" Cat was fine, the only thing wrong with her that she had some sort of eye patch on. She was covered in glitter, head to toe and in Jade's favourite outfit. Oh. I get why she fainted now. By the time I'd realized Jade had woken up.

"Cat!" She yelled.

"Yes?"

"You glittered up my favourite outfit! Plus, the reason I fainted is because you have your arm right round your back and it's twisted in a weird way." I guess I didn't notice that.

"What?" Cat asked, looking round. She screamed. "OMG! What's wrong with my arm!" She screeched at the lady beside her bed.

"How did you not notice?" Jade asked, shocked. Cat shrugged her shoulders, as bewildered as Jade. "What did you do to make your arm so freaky?"

"Not sure." She replied. "I think that it was.." Cat trailed off.

"What, Cat?" Jade pressed her further.

"Well…I was trying to let the kittens out?" Jade rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What did I tell you, Cat? Do not let them out; you could've got hurt, and you did." She said it not with a nasty tone but with a motherly stern tone.

"Sorry," Cat squeaked, obviously upset by her telling off. "I couldn't reach the latch."

"I guessed." Jade said, shaking her head. She went over to Cat and gave her a hug. That cheered her up. "What's happening about her arm and when will she be allowed out?" she asked the lady in the blue uniform.

"Well we're just going to do a small procedure on her arm then bandage it up and put a cast on it."

"Oh alright." Jade replied.

The nurse went to help Cat and take her to surgery. "Come on, Angel." Nurse Winton said. Cat gasped. "Jade! I left my baby at home!" The nurse had a horrified look on her face.

"A ba-"I cut her off.

"A school baby simulator." I mouthed. "Hmm. Tori will go look after them with Andre for us. Right?" They both nodded and I mouthed a thanks.

They pulled me aside. "This is a risky operation. It could go perfectly well, or totally wrong. We just need you to know its 50:50. Okay?" I nodded and walked over to Jade who'd just been told the same. I hugged her from behind. "I'm sure everything will be fine." I whispered. But inside, I'm really afraid for Cat. I hardly ever get afraid either. But Cat's like my little sister. If it doesn't go well I don't know what any of us will do.


	23. Chapter 23

Beck's POV  
>I sat quietly in the hospital waiting room with Jade on my lap, biting her now plain colored nails. "Damn," she says, looking at them. "Where's my nail polish?" She rummaged her bag before I stopped her, pulling the nail polish out of my pocket. "I thought you might've needed it," I said sheepishly. She sighed.<p>

"You're a lifesaver." She grabbed the polish and tried to paint her nails. Her hand was shaking like she was just about to jump out of a plane without a parachute. Actually that would be me. Jade probably wouldn't shake over that. Yet she's shaking like crazy because Cat is 50/50 on survival. I'm really worried, but I've got to stay strong for both of them.

"Want me to do it?" I asked, looking down at her as she twisted round. She nodded, a bit annoyed and a bit ashamed that she couldn't paint them through shaking. I took the bottle and picked up the brush carefully. I don't think I've ever painted nails before. "Here," she said. "Let me hold the bottle." I handed her it and got to painting. One nail…two... three... four… five. Now I have to do the next hand. One nail… two… three… four… five…. Done! She raised her hands and inspected my handy work. "Eh," She smiled. "You did pretty well." I kissed her quickly and the she twisted round to the front again, checking my watch. "Five fifty five." She says. "Almost done, I hope."

Cat's POV

I feel drowsy. Funny Cat…Ha-ha. Oh! Look, there's Geoffrey over there, my giraffe. I reached out to get him and a searing pain ripped through me. I screamed. Doctors rushed round me and I didn't like it, and I started crying.

"What's wrong?" They asked but I couldn't answer through tears. They prodded me in my arm and it really hurt. I screamed again. I want Jade and Beck! They wouldn't go away then they put an oxygen mask over my face and I couldn't scream and all. I reached out my good arm and knocked over the stupid vase next to me. It was black, not good for getting well. Then I had a chance to rip the oxygen mask off. I started crying harder as the black reminded me of Jade. Has she left me?

"Jade! I want Jade and Beck, help me please!"

Jade's POV

I sat in the waiting room with Beck and it was slowly getting darker outside. We need to get home, with Cat. She needs us.

I heard a scream and I stood up. "Beck, that's Cat. I know it." He nodded, agreeing and we both ran up the stairs after asking the lady at the desk what room she'd be in. Then we heard our names. "What are they doing to her?" I asked in dismay. Poor Cat, all alone with hoards of doctors crowding her.

"We're coming, Cat!" I shouted, and so did Beck." I think he was equally as worried but had different ways of showing it. I burst into her room with Beck in tow.

"Cat?" I yelled. "Are you alright?" I saw her, covered in doctors swarming her like angry bees.

"What's wrong?" They asked her.

"I want them!" She screamed as the doctors turned round. I ran to her and hugged her and Beck kissed her forehead.

"Oh Cat," I sighed, relieved. "How are you?"

"I don't like it here. They crowd me and shout and I don't like it!" I glared at the doctors. "I want Geoffrey." She said in a smaller voice than ever. "Here," I replied, reaching down for him. I cursed as I did. Something pricked my finger and it was bleeding. "There you go, Cat." I said through gritted teeth as my eyes widened at Beck. I motioned for him to go to the other side of the room.

"What do they have on their damn floors?" I whisper yelled. As I said that Andre and Tori came in the room. They had Ari and Angel and Austin. Beck took Angel and Ari. "Cat, here's Angel." He said passing her to Cat.

At least now I know everything's ok. Cat's fine, Beck's fine, Andre's fine and even Tori's alright. It was finally okay for us.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello! :) I'm so so sorry for not updating in months! I'm pretty sure i've lost all my reviewers anyway, but I'll still type this up.

Ok. Well, I'm thinking about ojust stopping this story, but if you want me to continue I will write a chapter everyday, and if I don't you can personally shout at me. (Through a screen) And I will do it.

So tell me if you want it updated.

Sorry guys, Caitlin.


	25. Chapter 25

We got home from the hospital pretty quickly. Beck carried Cat to bed and I sat with her after he'd gone.

"Jade," Cat said with a breaking voice.

"Yes, Cat?"

"When are we done with this project?"

"On Friday, why do you ask?"

"I don't like it," She said in her tiniest voice yet. "I'm not good enough to be a mommy yet."

"Cat, none of us are. Everyone knows I _don't_ want to be a mom."

"Ever?"

"Well, I don't know. My career is more important than anything."

"Even more important than Beck?" She asked sheepishly.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"No," Said Cat. "He's more important to you, isn't he?" I nodded silently.

"Go to bed, Cat. You need to rest." Slowly I got up and walked to the door where Beck was waiting for me.

"It's been a tough day for you, too. You should sleep." He said to me. "But you won't, will you?"

I shook my head. "I can't," I started, sighing. "It's not that simple. Cat's head has been really messed up by this project, she doesn't know whether she's coming or going. She liked Robbie before but she doesn't know now. She loved babies and wanted I don't know twenty or something."

"Yes, I agree." Beck said thinking. "But she still believes one thing. You'll always be there for her." I smiled at him gratefully. "Come on. Tori and Andre will be waiting in the kitchen. Robbie will be here soon."

"M'kay," I said tiredly. I walked down stairs with my eyes closed rubbing my head softly. It's been so stressful! I got down stairs to see Tori doing the same thing and Beck making some sort of drink. As he was making it he was scalding himself a lot.

"Beck, give it here," I said taking the kettle. "What is this? Hot chocolate?" He nodded and I tasted it. It tasted like crap. "Beck this tastes like crap. Don't ever make cocoa again." He laughed and I got to work on making it. After I'd fixed them with marshmallows and chocolate shavings I handed them out.

"So…" Tori started.

"So?" I prompted. I wanted to find out where this was going.

"Truthfully, we can't wait till this is over." Tori said.

"Us either," I said. "It's been a nightmare. Fights, tears, screams. From all of the babies, too!" I cried.

"I'll be happy when this week's over." Andre added.

We discussed what we'd been thinking for a while. Tori said that she thought we'd all coped really well, and that it was harder than we thought. I agreed. Beck said he didn't like the idea of parenthood just yet. We all agreed. Andre said he thought a puppy might be a better starter. Ugh. Puppies. No way.

Then, Andre and Tori went home, Robbie, who had arrived prior to our convo, went to see Cat and I, who was utterly tired, went to bed. At last!


	26. Chapter 26

Jade's POV

My eyes flickered open and I stretched sleepily. I swung out of bed and shouted for Beck – forgetting about Aria.

"Oh Jade!" He cried from the other room. "Am I getting her or are you?"

"You!" I yelled. I shook my head slowly and buried myself back under my duvet and drifted off to sleep.

Beck's POV

I blinked a couple of times and finally got up to see to the baby. She hadn't cried all night which was unusual so I wanted to have a look at her.

"Ari," I cooed to her. "Ariana…" She usually stops crying; voice recognition. I rushed a bit to get her and soon found her snuggled down in her cot again, whimpering gently to herself. I laughed quietly and went into Jade's room. I lied down beside her and put my arms round her. Even though she was asleep, her lips turned into a smirk and she cuddled down into her duvet further. She always does that, every time she's in a peaceful sleep. Soon enough I was drifting back to sleep too.

Tori's POV

I got up really early and made breakfast for Andre and me. I set up Austin's high chair and set him down carefully, feeding him a spoonful of his food, and me a spoonful of mine each time. After a little while I woke Andre up from his lazy slumber and he ate his breakfast in a hurry. We didn't have class today and planned to simply lounge about with Beck and Jade. Robbie and Cat were taking Angel to see Sikowitz or something and couldn't come.

"When are Beck and Jade coming over?" Andre asked politely thanking me for his breakfast at the same time.

"Whenever they come is when. They didn't really say a time. I'd get dressed if I were you. I am in a few minutes, once I've washed the dishes."

"I'll do it," He offered kindly. I smiled back and handed him the dish cloth while I went to get dressed. After a few moments of consideration I chose my red jeans and a black top that was sparkly. I put some make up on but kept it simple. Some foundation and mascara, that's all.

I walked back out into the dining room. Andre had just finished washing up and was putting Austin on the floor ready to watch him after getting out from his shower. I picked him up and told him to go and get dressed and ready.

Andre's POV

I had a shower and used my awesome new honey shampoo. Even though the bees won't leave me alone, it's worth it! I chose some jeans and a HA jumper. That'd do for today. I heard Austin cry so I went to check. Tori was patting him and soothing him carefully. She's such a good mother.

I took Austin from Tori and changed him while she tidied the house before Beck and Jade arrived. She liked everything to be neat and polished, she was just like that. She cleaned the rooms and changed Austin's bed wear. After that the doorbell went.

"It's open!" Tori called. Jade swung the door open and they both walked in.

"Hey guys," I said getting out the drinks.

"Hey." Jade replied, putting Ariana on the floor next to Austin. We chatted and then Tori walked in and joined us. We talked for a while and then Cat and Robbie came in – with a Sikowitz and a shocking announcement.

**Hi! Oh my gosh, I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating. I hope you still like it. **


	27. Chapter 27

Jade's POV

Sikowitz continued, walking into our house like it was his own. He sat down on our couch and crossed his legs, putting his hands under his head and resting forward on them.

"Well?" I prompted. "What is the announcement?"

"Your babies will be taken back in two days! Please pack their things; fill out your forms and write up your essays."

We all nodded.

"I thought they were going next week. The other end of next week, too!"

"No, no Jade. I've pushed the deadline forward. It's been two entire months, long enough!"

Two months. Wow! I couldn't believe it'd been all that time with Aria and Angel and Austin. I didn't like her at first, obviously but when Beck went out and I was forced to feed and clean and change her, and read and talk to her and bathe her, she grew on me.

"OK, kids! I'll be off now." He took his coconut off of the side and skipped out leaving us in shock. We thought we had at least a week. At least!

"Jade," Beck called. I shook myself out of my shock and turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Can you believe we've had her for two months?" I shook my head, smiling.

"No, I can't. Can you?" He shook his head too, handing Aria to me. I wasn't overly fond of her, but I had to say I'd miss her.

Cat's POV.

I'm so sad! I have to give Angel away! I don't wanna give her away. I wanna keep her forever and ever. I nudged Robbie and told him my plan. He shook his head quickly.

"No." He replied shortly. I was about to protest but he spoke up. "I love Angel too, Cat. Someone else has to love her though. I promise they'll take good care of her, I really do. If you miss her that much I'll buy you a doll just like her, okay?"

I nodded. I was excited at the prospect of getting to choose another baby, and all of her features.

"Can I choose what she looks like? Can she have blue eyes? Blonde hair?"

Robbie smiled and nodded, giving me a small hug. "Of course you can Cat. You can have whatever you like." I grinned widely and turned to Jade to tell her the great news. She was holding Aria; I think she really loves her now!

Andre's POV

I held Austin and went over to Beck who was talking to Robbie with Angel in his arms. They were both nodding and laughing and looked deeply engrossed in their conversation.

"Hi guys," I said walking over. I sat down and they welcomed me to the conversation.

"So will you miss Austin?" Beck asked looking over at Aria curiously. I shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know. He's not gone yet. I think Tori will miss him," I replied looking at Austin. "Will you miss Ariana?"

Beck nodded. "I think so. I mean, Tori has pretty much been in charge of Austin right?" He asked. I nodded. "You've looked after him too, but she's the main parent like most moms are. _Jade, _on the other hand, has never really been typical. I had to look after her."

Robbie and I nodded. "Will you miss Angel?"

Robbie nodded, laughing. "Yes. I think Cat's going to be in bits when she has to leave her. I told her she could buy a doll, haha."

"I think she'll like that for definite!" Beck laughed.

**You've got another update. ;D You like that? xD Haha. I hope you do. I'll do a proper longer chapter tomorrow maybe, deal? :]**


	28. Chapter 28

Tori's POV

After everybody left, I was sat there holding Austin. I held him close to me and sighed. I couldn't believe that in two days, we'd be leaving him and this house. I'd have to live with my parents again – and Trina! I didn't know what to do with myself, it was terrible.

I paced with Austin in my arms, making him cry and making Andre irritable and out of patience. "Tor," He started. I ignored him, too concentrated on Austin and my own thoughts. He sighed getting up. He was always so patient with me. That's why I loved him.  
>"Tori…" He said one more time. I turned to look at him but still didn't answer. "What are you so worried about?" Truthfully, it wasn't worry as such – more concern. I'm concerned that when this project is finished, Andre will forget about me. I don't know if he feels the same way.<p>

"Tori! What are you so frightened of? He's a doll," he said gently. I nodded once again, putting Austin down.

"I _know_ that, silly," I replied. I so badly wanted to tell him. I couldn't, though. I'd ruin the friendship. I had to. Here goes.

"I like you!" I rambled. Andre looked shocked and laughed.

"I like you, too, Tori," I hugged him. I didn't really think he got what I meant.

"Do you…_like _like me, or just like me?" And with that Andre burst out laughing. Not nastily, but it still made me blush.

"We're not seven, Tori." He laughed a little more. "I _really_ like you, is that enough?" He teased. I didn't answer but nodded.

"We better get our things packed, by the way." Andre nodded this time and as I got up, just to prove a point, Andre grabbed me and tipped me back, giving me a small kiss on the lips. I smiled and swatted him away; we had a lot to do.

Beck's POV

I pulled up to our driveway and got out. I opened Jade's door and she was asleep – it was about eleven by this time so I wasn't surprized. Instead of waking her, I picked her up and locked the car quickly. I ran into our house and dropped her on the couch, to her disgust.

"Where's Aria?" She croaked out groggily. Aria!

"Oh shoot. Wait there!" I ran back out with my keys and grabbed her from the car. Thank God she was okay! Not that she wouldn't be, I guess. She's a doll, and was in a locked car. Oh well, I still cared. I turned round and saw a very irritated Jade standing barefooted at the door. She was giving me a _very_ scary look and I tried to just edge round her.

"Jade, come on. Ariana's getting cold."

"Ariana's a doll!" She growled. "You'll be the one cold when I lock you out of this house one day."

"You love me, you wouldn't do that Jadey!"

"Maybe if you called me Jadey again I'd consider it greatly." I crept in and put Aria in her cot upstairs. Then I walked back downstairs to find Jade sitting there with her eyes closed again.

"Jade.." I whispered. "Jadey…" She didn't wake up when I said that, so I guessed she was pretty out of it. I think she may have had something to drink at Tori's; she usually wakes up easily otherwise. I gave up and just carried her up. I wasn't very tired and decided to get packing. Soon we'd have to move out and go back to our own houses. Well, our parents and my RV.

I didn't want to move back into my cramped RV and moving into my parents' wasn't an option at all. Jade would have to move back into her mom's house and after all this time and freedom she wouldn't like that at all. Cat probably wouldn't mind, she's a mommy's girl _and_ a daddy's girl. She'd happily skip home right now given half a chance.

Robbie wouldn't mind too much. His mom is the only one at home now since his dad left and he gets on well with her though I dare say he'd move out given a chance too.

Tori would move out. She's had enough of being with her sister and I can't blame her. Plus her parents are rather protective of her; her dad being a police officer and all. Andre would move out. He really needs a break sometimes. His grandma's neighbour throws lemons at him!

So basically, everyone would grab the chance to move out. I know I would. I wonder if we will one day soon. Only time will tell I guess.

I kept thinking about this as I packed away our things into boxes, labelling them as I went. Ideas were forming in my head but I would keep them to myself till I'd worked out all the kinks.

Cat's POV

I was sooo tired when I got home! Jade gave me some lemonade at Tori's house and that kept me awake there. She had some drink that was bright blue and smelled funny. Tori had a tiny sip of that but soon changed her mind and selected some bottled water from their fridge. She tried to make me have it but I didn't want it and Jade said to just let me have lemonade for the minute. The minute I got home though, I just crashed! Hehe, Robbie carried me upstairs and I changed into my pyjama's ready for bed. Robbie came up and gave me a glass of water and told me to be careful and hugged me goodnight and I hugged him back. I lied down on my bed. We have to pack up tomorrow and write our essay! I better get a goodnight's sleep!

Robbie's POV

I helped Cat into bed and gave her a glass of water. We had a lot to do so I decided to just do a bit now to help. Cat usually does it all – she doesn't mind and fusses when I do something. It was late now, though I'm going to get it done and make Cat proud…

**A/N: **

**This is definitely a longer chapter. Does that make you happy? ;P Haha, I hoped you liked it. I tried to cover every couple this time. ;{)**


	29. Chapter 29

Beck's POV

I woke up early the next morning. It was about six when I got up and started packing. I shuffled into the kitchen and made Jade a coffee just before she woke up which was about a half hour after me. Also I bathed and clothed and changed Aria so she was ready for the day ahead which would basically ensure that everything was packed for tomorrow – moving day.

Jade came swinging down the stairs with a headache, muttering quietly that she shouldn't have had that "one last drink". I gave her a mug of coffee and got on with the rest of the packing. Jade stood there watching with Ariana in her arms, and her coffee to her mouth.

"Are you almost done?" She asked.

"Are you going to help?" I asked back. She nodded and put Ariana down.

"How shall I start?" She asked herself quietly. She then grabbed some of Ariana's things and put them in a bag, ready to give in. She then went upstairs, presumably to get her things; the same as me.

Most of my things were here infront of me so I just packed them up now. Jade didn't take Aria with her so I was taking care of her for the minute. I checked my watch. It was about nine now and I couldn't wait for the packing to be done.

Jade's POV

I gathered my things and my thoughts simultaneously. I had so much to think about. I don't think I want to live with my parents. I'm 17 now – I really don't want to live by their rules, and I certainly don't want an RV in the driveway. I don't think my mom even wants me at home anymore in all honesty. Though she still treats me like a child, which irritates me greatly. I don't think she does it on purpose but –

I heard a crash and Aria crying then I ran downstairs to check on Beck and Ari.

"Beck! Are you and Aria okay?" I dashed down the bottom stair too quickly and tripped, twisting my ankle.

"Yes, we're fine. Are you?" He came rushing over and helped me to the couch. I nodded.

"I'm fine. I think. My ankle hurts a bit," I winced.

"Stay here and rest. Do you want anything?" I shook my head but smiled gratefully. I really was lucky to have Beck.

So for the rest of the afternoon, Beck was literally at my beck and call.

Cat's POV

I woke up and skipped down the stairs happily, grabbing Angel from her cot beside my bed on the way. She didn't wake me up once!

"What a good girl you are, Angel!" I cooed lovingly.

I needed to give her breakfast and then change and put clothes on her. I also took the diaper bag from the side in the bathroom. I put her on her changing table and changed her quickly, slipping her in a pink dress afterwards. It was only then I saw Robbie, sitting on a box fast asleep! I tiptoed over to him silently and put Angel down on the carpet.

"Robbie," I said in a hushed tone. "Wake up, okay?" He stirred and turned to lie, but fell off the box. "Robbie!" I cried. I helped him up and put him on the sofa. Then I noticed that he'd packed up everything in our house, all ready and waiting to be taken! Poor Robbie, he must have stayed up all night. To make it up to him, I put some yummy food in the oven that was homemade and turned it up so it would be ready for this evening. I also went round the house with my feather duster and cloth, cleaning up any dirt.

By the time I'd finished that it was eleven o'clock! I thought I'd better wake up Robbie, even just for something to eat and drink. I set it all up on the table ready for him, so he could wake up and eat then go back to sleep.

"Robbie, wake up please." I whispered. "Robbie!" I sing sung. I nudged him gently and got him up so he could eat some of the soup I'd made him. It was chicken – to make him feel better. I felt really bad that I didn't help with anything! I twirled my hair and my forehead was wrinkled and creased with worry. Robbie noticed this and told me not to worry.

"I did it because you do a fantastic job always, it was my turn. I promise I'm not angry." He swore to me. Once he'd finished I cleared away his things and tided the kitchen then change Aria. Robbie took Aria after that and told me that he was finally "regenerated." I was happy about that!

Tori's POV

I woke up really late this morning. 10 o'clock! I had to hurry and make breakfast for everyone, have a shower; get dressed; get Andre up; get Austin ready and then finally start packing with Andre. I only did little bits though – Andre insisted a lot.

Soon we'd finished the most of it and just had to get the little bits finished and done now. We could relax a bit now; maybe even go out with the babies one last time. I planned an outing in my mind for tomorrow before school – which started at 5pm. We could all go out to the arcade and restaurant then go get photo booth photos. I loved that so much! I told Andre about my plans and he liked them. I was really pleased about that. I hoped that after this project we'd all stay better friends than we were. Some of us more than friends now – I hoped anyway!

**A/N:**

**Okay, I hope this is okay for you. Almost the 30****th**** chapter, haha! That's quite long. I only got 1 review. That makes me sad. Tell me what you think huh? **


	30. Chapter 30  YAY :P

Tori's POV

This morning when we got up, the truth hadn't really hit us yet. We just got through the morning putting clothes on and getting ready then eating breakfast.

I cleaned a little bit and then got Austin ready. When we got in the car and drove to Sikowitz's class it hit us. Cat was almost drowning in her own tears and Jade was shouting and Beck was shouting and Robbie was almost crying and Sikowitz was pulling what hair he had left out.

"Children, children," He was yelling. "Calm down!"

"NO!" Jade shouted back, saying some other words I don't want to repeat.

"Sikowitz!" I yelled, entering the room. "What is going on in here?"

"What in the name of Nancy…" Andre said following me with Austin.

I stood on a chair and yelled through a megaphone that was on the side – heaven knows why it was there, but luckily it was.

"LISTEN. Guys, what is wrong?" Everyone went silent and stood to watch me. "What is all this chaos about?"

"Cat started crying then Jade started yelling then Beck started shouting then Robbie got all flustered and now I'm left confused!" Sikowitz cried.

"_You're _the teacher!"

"Oh! Yes, I am." He suddenly stood and announced that everyone should be quiet almost immediately.

Everyone hushed and faced forward. We need to hand in our keys and things and finally your babies."

The pain on everyone's faces was imminent. Slowly, and one by one they put their babies back in the satchel.

Even Jade looked like she was about to cry. I patted her arm comfortingly but she gave me a glare so I took it away quickly.

It was our turn to put Austin in next. I gave him a quick kiss and then put him in as quickly and as delicately as I possibly could. He was my baby! I scurried back to my seat and my eyes welled up. I was being stupid, I know. He was a doll. It wasn't just about that though, truthfully. It was about me having to move out of my home. I really didn't want to – it made me cry even more.

"Tori, don't cry. Honestly, everything's fine." Andre soothed, rubbing my back.

"It's not fine. I don't know what I'm going to do. My whole life for the past two months has revolved around being a mother and having to make my own decisions. I just don't know what to do with myself. I don't want my mom and dad fussing over me now I know that I can look after myself."

Cat had to go up next. Robbie almost carried her to the stage to give her baby away. Robbie took Angel from her arms and put her in the bag.

"Angel!" She cried – literally, and leaned on Robbie dramatically. "Sikowitz I take it back! I want Angel.

"No, Cat." He said simply but gently. "Go and sit down," Cat was the last person to put the baby in the bag.

After that, Sikowitz dismissed us and then told us that after summer vacation, which had just started, we'd be continuing with our normal classes and catching up a lot too. We decided to go to the local park and sit in the spot we'd spent most of last summer in. None of us were in the mood to go back to our parents at the moment.

Beck' POV

We all got in our cars and drove to the park/meadow place. We all needed time to think things over – sort our heads out.

Jade and I were pretty quiet in the car.

"I'm sorry for shouting." I said quietly. She nodded, her way of saying: Me too.

"What are we going to do?" She asked meekly. "We _tried_ living in the RV after the house. It's just too small for the both of us now, we've outgrown it," She sighed.

"Let's get a house." She blurted out.

My eyes bugged out of my head for a moment. Jade and I had lived in the RV together many, many times over the years. Sometimes she'd go there, the tears streaming down her face and she'd stand there in the pouring rain waiting for me.

Other times there had been happier memories. Our first kiss, or the time she'd finally said "I love you."

I knew that she was just scared for the future. I didn't even know if she was serious. What I did know was Jade was a complicated person. I knew that if things got too much, she wouldn't hesitate, she'd just leave.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

She nodded confidently. "Or at least an apartment,"

I nodded slowly, trying to keep my eyes on the road.

"Okay, let's do it."

Cat's POV

I sniffed and snuffled as Robbie drove. He just put one hand on my leg and gave me comforting glances as he drove steadily. I liked Robbie's driving. It was much better than mine - I haven't even got my license yet! And better than Jade's; she shouts rude words at people and uses the horn a lot. Also she drives very, very quickly. She says not to tell her mom or dad about it, cause they'd take her keys away, and she drives me around a lot. She's not a bad driver, just a quick one. She's never gotten a single ticket!

After all that crying, I suddenly felt very tired. We had a long way to the park, I might as well just a have a little nap.

A little Cat nap…hehe..

**A/N: I'm updating really early today. Usually it's about nine or ten before I even start to think about writing. But, I have some free time so I did it now.**

**I'll update this long of a chapter tomorrow, too. Maybe longer, because I won't be able to update on Friday – I'm going to see the hunger games. :P **

**I hope you love the chapter! ;] **

**OH! And this is the 30****th**** chapter! Crazy, right? xD **


	31. Chapter 31

Beck's POV

We reached the park quickly and my mind was still spinning about Jade's offer. Moving into together properly! I couldn't quite believe that she was being entirely sincere; I couldn't believe that _she'd _been the one to bring it up.

"Jade, we're here." She nodded and got out.

"I know," She laughed. She was obviously feeling happy today. I did doubt that though – she probably missed Aria and didn't want to show it.

I got out and locked the car and then we went to see where the others had parked. As we looked, I took Jade's hand and made her look at me. She reluctantly looked into my eyes.

"What?" She asked, pulling her hand away. I shook my head, sighing.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what you said in the car. You know, about getting a house and growing up for a change." This time she nodded, smiling in a reminiscent way.

"I know what things you're thinking. I already thought about everything," She said, taking my hand once again. "I know nothing will be perfect; nothing ever is, but we could work it out and maybe everything would be okay and-" I kissed her to make her stop. She always talks too much when she's trying to convince herself more than me.

"What was that for?" She asked pulling away.

"Nothing – just to shut you up," I teased.

"Oh shh." She said back, but she was smiling.

I smiled back and we found our way to the rest of the group who had congregated in the back bit of the park where there was a small grassy area that we sat in.

"Hey guys," Tori welcomed. I smiled at her and Jade gave the hint of one too.

"Hi," I said and Jade gave a small wave back. We both sat down and then we started chatting. Mindless talk, mainly, just to keep our minds busy.

"So, are you guys going back to stay with your parents again?" I shook my head and Jade looked down.

Andre shrugged and Cat and Robbie nodded. "I think so!" Yelled Cat. Cat's mother adored her, and to her she was still her little girl so she was happy to take her home with her once again.

"What are you doing, Jade?" Tori asked. Jade mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry?"

"I'm going to move in with Beck," She said louder, and prouder. "I hope." She looked at me fondly and smiled.

"Of course," I added.

Jade' POV

I was really looking forward to seeing the different apartments and everything, make this just made me nervous.

"Good," I said, replying to Beck. He kissed me and I fell into his arms happily. I didn't mind at all them seeing; it reminded everyone that Beck was mine.

We all talked and Andre said that he wanted to find a place of his own. I could see Tori sighing and rolling her eyes. I bet she wanted to be like Beck and I, and I'm not saying that in a nasty way. She looked my way and I mouthed to her: "SAY SOMETHING." I really wanted her to; I think everyone would have if they'd known. I know Andre would. She smiled ruefully and shook her head, mouthing a thank you back. I shook my head, tutting at her. I didn't say another word though – it was her decision in the end!

I moved closer to Beck and he wrapped his arms round me, though not really paying any attention to me. I think it was instinctive. I liked it anyway. I saw Cat and Robbie from the corner of my eye, holding their hands close to each other. It was sweet – for Cat.

Cat's POV

I took Robbie's hand and he smiled at me. I smiled back and then turned to face the rest of the group. I saw Jade staring at me, but she had Beck's hand in hers and was leaning fully against him, her hands entwined with his, on her chest and he had his arms round her. They looked cute, like the perfect couple. I think they were – I wanted a relationship like Jade's. Maybe with Robbie, that might just happen.

**A/N:**

**Hi, I hope you like the chapter! It's harder to do school and homework and everything and then update too, so I'm sorry! (: **


	32. Chapter 32

The sun was setting and yet we were still in the park, just sitting altogether. Beck was holding onto Jade's hand and she was leaning against him, with Cat leaning on me. Robbie had gone to get the car because Cat was falling asleep and Andre was getting his, with Tori trying to rouse Cat out of her sleep.

"Come on, Kitty Cat," Tori sang to her. Cat smiled and giggled sleepily, batting Tori away even so. "Jade, come on, help get her up." Jade was sleepy herself and really only wanted to be carried to the car too.

"No, no…" She trailed off, batting her hand aimlessly. "Just wait for the car, Tor." Tori sighed heavily, but then collapsed next to them, exhausted. She snuggled up next to Cat, too tired to be self-conscious of anybody else around. Soon enough, Andre and Robbie pulled up and Cat and Tori got up sleepily, pulling Jade with them. Usually they were pulling Cat, but as soon as she heard the wheels screech she jumped up like an excited puppy. In the end, Beck just lifted her bridal style. They made their way back to the car and then he got in the driver's side – even if she does hate other people driving her car.

They drove and went to Beck's RV. He set Jade down on the bed and took her coat off for her. He left her in her day clothes because he couldn't be bothered to wake her up to make her change. He took her jewellery off too. Then he helped her into his bed, staying up himself. It wasn't late, only ten or eleven, but he still wanted to snap his eyes shut and sleep, not having to think over Jade's offer, seeming so off hand for her, like it didn't really matter. He wrote his in notebook, just jotting down whatever came to mind. Play ideas, stories, poems, ect. Whatever to take his mind off of it. He knows she cares, and it really wasn't just a spontaneous act. Jade didn't do spontaneous – that was Beck. She knew exactly what she'd say, exactly when and she knew that she was going to do. To him, he loved her no matter what. She knew that. She just had a hard time remembering it.

He kept thinking about it, all night long. He must have gone to sleep at one point because he woke up on his desk, head on his books. He shook himself awake and climbed into his bed next to Jade. He didn't have the energy to be thinking everything over at the moment; he just needed sleep!

They didn't have school in the morning, so when they woke up they just lounged about the small RV.

"Don't you ever get sick of seeing the same sights; hearing the same sounds?" Jade pondered, leaning against the draws, stuffed full of his and her clothes- some that didn't even fit anymore.

"Yeah," He admitted. "I do."

"Well, so do I." She said. She breathed out heavily, sighing. "I want to get away, move on. I know we're not ready to completely move on but we've got to start somewhere and I promise I won't get upset about everything and-"

"Jade, honestly. I _know._ We have to sort something out first."

"Okay." She said in her tiniest voice. She needed time to think things over. He knew that, so he went for a shower and got dressed while she stayed and thought and thought and thought about every little thing, again and again. She was so torn. He came out of the bathroom and she went in. She got dressed in her favourite clothes and put on his favourite perfume of hers.

It was decision time for Beck and Jade.

**A/N:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever :]**


	33. Chapter 33

Cat and Robbie sat in Cat's house, thinking everything over. Cat had just gotten Mitten, her kitten from Jade's mom's house and Jade had collected Blaze Simba from the kitten pound place, where they'd both stayed until everything was sorted about homes.

"Isn't Mitten cute?" Cat cooed, stroking her little kitty. Robbie beamed down at her, agreeing strongly. She was still really small, and was always bumping into things and meowing. She was like Cat, well, in cat form.

"She's gorgeous, like you." Robbie said bashfully, his curly hair unruly while looking down at Cat, who was under his arm playing with yarn and Mitten. Cat giggled, pushing him playfully.

"Thank-you, haha," They lounged there for a while, just happy in each other's company. They didn't talk, but Cat murmured to Mitten and stroked her, while Robbie played with Cat's deep red hair.

Meanwhile, at Beck's RV, Jade was stretched out on Beck's bed, watching old TV shows.

"You know," Jade began, still looking up at the TV. "Meghan, on Drake and Josh, looks a lot like Carly, you know, on iCarly." She looked over at Beck, who was playing with Blaze Simba, in the mini kitchen.

"Yeah, you're right. I wonder if they're related. You'll have to ask her sometime."

"I will. Maybe when her and Tori share another boyfriend," Jade laughed, and Beck tutted in a playful way.

"Don't be mean," He said smiling. He came over and lied next to her. He wrapped his arm around her. "Jade," He began, switching off the old rerun. She looked at the TV for a last time then focused her vision on him.

"Yes?"

"We need to seriously think,"

"I know."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I'm going out, okay. I'll see you later; don't worry, I won't do anything you wouldn't."

"Okay. Have fun," He called to her as she shoved her arms in her jacket.

"I won't," She muttered as she grabbed her keys. "See you soon,"

Jade pulled up the hood on her jacket, facing the cold rain and wind. She knew that the makeup store down the street was hiring; and she needed money. She grumbled to herself as she stepped through the door, jingling the little bell on top of the door. Jade hated this store, with its cutesy bell and blonde counter girls. They got on her nerves. She took off her jacket as she walked in, sorting her messy black hair. It was in a ponytail so it wasn't too bad. She smoothed her top over her jeans then walked up to the counter.

"Hi, madam. How can I help you?" Luckily, the lady behind the counter was a friendly, but serious looking girl, with long brunette hair and a pair of shining brown eyes.

"There's a help wanted sign outside," Jade started. "I wondered if I could get a job." The girl nodded, turning and handing Jade a form.

"You can fill this out, though I guess cause my manager is here today she could just see you. Wait here; I'll just be a second." Jade nodded, scuffing her old converse on the floor. Soon, the lady at the counter, whose name tag read "Ace", returned with another girl, who towered over Jade's small frame. Jade thought of herself as not petite, as she was around Cat and Tori a lot, but now she realized that Cat must be miniscule, because Jade herself certainly wasn't extraordinarily big, well, here at least.

"Hi!" The manager chirped cheerily. "I'm Alicia, the manager." Alicia had a pixie crop, and big brown eyes. She was very pretty, though the way she presented herself, and carried herself made Jade feel welcome and relaxed.

"Jade, Jade West," Jade introduced herself clearly. "I'm almost 18, if you were wondering."

"Yes, that was my next question, actually." Alicia smiled. "Well, the job is basically sales girl/counter girl. That's not beneath you or anything? Some of the girls who come here are really funny about that sort of stuff."

Jade laughed, and this time she wasn't just trying to make an impression. Jade certainly wasn't a high and mighty girl. She tried to act like a well-rounded individual, but she never acted above anyone really. She shook her head.

"No, I'd love to have the job." Alicia laughed at her scoffing of the stuck up girls. "To be honest, I was afraid you'd be all blonde and ditzy and terrible." She admitted. Alicia scoffed this time.

"You have to be kidding me!" She laughed and showed Jade around. "I like your attitude, West."

"Thanks, "boss"." Jade joked, pretending to bow.

At Andre's house, Tori and he were just sitting about, thinking things through.

"Are you going to keep living with your grandma?" Andre's parent's travelled a lot. He stayed and looked after his grandma, because when he was little – before she lost her mind – she was like a mother to him, looking after him when he was small, and older, really. His parents still went away and she still cared for him. Sometimes, she gets her mind in a good place and takes care of him, turning it around for a bit.

"She needs me, Tor." He said sighing. "I can't abandon her. You know that she's been my mother for more years than I've ever known my real mom, really." At this point, Andre didn't really even know where his parents were.

"I know, I'm sorry," Andre shook his heavy head. "No, honestly. I didn't mean to push you."

"It's fine. I know that you need an answer."

"No, I don't. Not straight away. _I_ know that you need your grandma, and that she needs you."

"Thanks for understanding Tori…honestly, I'm trying to get everything sorted it's just hard when everyone thinks you have everything under control – and you don't."

"I know. You don't have to explain yourself to me, Andre. I love you,"

"I love you too, Tori." They kissed, and pondered about their future. They hoped it'd look brighter than today.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the short Cabbie. I did that because I couldn't think of what to write and then saw what number of words I'd written for Cabbie and it was 143. I love you. I thought that was cute, okay. xD Haha. Okay, I hope you like it. :) **


	34. Chapter 34

Jade walked back to Beck's RV at about five. She'd just been told that she'd got the job. She had a smile on her face all the way home. By this time, Beck had got worried about her. He knew what she was like – who knows what she could have done. He looked out of the window and when he finally saw Jade strolling down their street, he ran out and swung her around.

"Whoa, whoa! Happy to see me?" She teased, kissing him.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" Beck asked.

"I'm a big girl, Beck. I can look after myself."

"I know, but I worry because I love you, silly." Her face softened and she smiled sweetly.

"I know. Still, stop worrying. I'm a grown up, just like you. I was at the makeup store round the corner."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh, I was –"

"I don't see any bags," Beck interjected. Jade flashed him a look of irritation and continued.

"I was trying to get a job."

"_Oh,_" He said again. "When will you find out if you got it?"

"The manager was there at the store. She talked to me, asked me some questions and stuff."

"Yeah?" Beck said, while trying to fix something onto the wall again. When he's nervous, he usually bounces his elastic band ball around outside. He'd obviously been throwing it inside. Jade raised her eyebrows.

"I got the job," She started, taking the screwdriver off of Beck. "How'd this get off the wall? I used a hammer to nail it in and everything."

"Well, you know. When I get worried – and I was, about you – I bounce my elastic band ball about."

"You bounced that thing in here? Beck, how many times have I told you! Did your mom never tell you not to do that inside?"

"Well yeah. But my roof, my rules…remember?" He was referring to one of the first times that Jade came over. He'd told her all about that. She quite liked the idea. This time Jade rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't do it in here!" Beck made a face but agreed. Jade took the picture frame out of his hands and saw which one it was. It was a picture of Beck and Jade, with Jade leaning back on Beck and looking up at him. Tori took that picture, and Jade didn't even know. She had the prettiest smile in that picture – a real, true smile. Jade smiled and put the picture on the wall, fixing it in place.

"You're lucky I love you," She said, and then she relaxed in his arms. He wrapped his arms round her and said simply, "I know."

At Cat and Robbie's, they were having a blazing argument.

"Robbie!" Cat cried. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can! You did just a minute ago!"

"That was _different!"_

"_How?_" Cat's mom walked down the stairs, frowning.

"Kids, what are you arguing about?" She tutted, scowling. "I told you two, I was trying to work."

"Sorry, mommy," Cat said sheepishly. Cat's mother smiled, kissing her daughter's head.

"That's okay, sweetheart. What are you two arguing about anyway? I hardly hear a peep out of you usually! Well. I hear Cat. It's hard not to." She finished, rubbing her temples playfully. Cat giggled, pushing her mother slightly.

"We were arguing that in Trivial Pursuit, you're not allowed to have a clue!"

"No, you're not. Though Robbie gives you clues, maybe you should help him? Just a thought, darling. Be quiet, now. Mommy's trying to work." Cat's mother walked up the stairs, clicking her high heels as she went.

"I told you." Robbie said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hehe, I'm sorry Robbie!" She kissed him back, dragging him to the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Not really," He replied - but he sat on the floor and picked a DVD for her. He slotted it in the DVD player and clicked play. The music started up and Cat knew what it was instantly.

"The stories of the Rainbow Unicorn sisterhood! I love this movie. How'd you know, Robbie?" Cat always puts the same DVD on, and by now even Robbie can quote it.

"Lucky guess," Robbie replied, snuggling up next to Cat.

At Andre's house, Andre was trying to look after his grandma when Tori arrived. His grandma protested about her coming in and screamed at her, that there was a young girl at the door and that she wasn't sure whether or not her cheekbones were real. Tori assured her that they were and yelled in the door to Andre that it was okay and that she could come back at another time. He brought her inside regardless.

"She'll be fine," Andre said. He told her to keep up with her knitting. "So, what's up?" He smiled.

"How do you stay so positive?" She asked, eating some popcorn that he'd got out.

"Life's too short to be sad. Don't you agree?" He asked her. Tori nodded, smiling.

"I do. That is why I think we should make the most of it, even if we do stay in."

"Agreed, what do you want to do?"

"I think we should look at this album I brought," She said, taking a new photo book out of her bag. "It's like a memory book. Quotes and everything."

They looked over their book, laughing and pointing out odd things like Rex and Jade quotes, and sighing when they saw pictures of Ryder and the concert.

"I wanted sad memories too. They make the happy memories just that bit happier," Tori smiled. Andre agreed.

In that bittersweet moment, they realized that when they graduated, and when they no longer heard Jade's catty remarks, Cat's sweet and very _uncatty_ giggles, Rex's jokes, Andre's music, Tori's upbeat attitude, Robbie's nerdy but cute comments and Beck's coolness about absolutely everything, they'd never feel the same.

**A/N**

**I'm trying to tie up all the loose ends and make the ending the best I can. I hope that it **_**will**_** do all of that and that you'll like it. If I've missed any loose ties or whatever, just PM me or leave it in a review!**

**P.S**

**I have hiccups. :P **


	35. Chapter 35

Tori skipped as she made her way to her mom's house. It was a sunny Saturday and she was unusually happy. As soon as she walked in the door she got a huge hug and a kiss from her mom and dad, and as they sat down to drink their pink lemonades, Tori's dad made an announcement.

"So, baby, I know that you're all grown up now. I mean, 18 years old!" Tori smiled. "I was thinking last night. You might like to move out," Tori was taken aback at that. She blinked, trying to take it all in.

"Dad…are you saying I can get my own apartment?"

"Well…."

"Oh, dad!" cries Tori, throwing her arms round him. Mr Vega smiles at his overly enthusiastic daughter, but prises her off of him.

"Not exactly," he says. Tori's face falls and her mom steps in.

"Oh, David, don't play with her mind! Tell her what you've done, darling."

"Well why don't I show you instead?" Tori looked at her mother curiously, with a cute grin on her face. "Get in the car and I'll show you,"

Soon they arrived at the building site, where a newly built apartment complex lied before them. Tori squealed as she jumped out of the car. She calmed down as she peered at the brochure though. "Oh, dad, I'll never be able to afford _this_!" David smiled at his daughter, taking the brochure away. He reached in his back pocket and produced an envelope. Tori took the envelope and opened it without hesitating.

"13M?" She says, picking up the key. "You bought me this? _Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" _

They look inside and Tori sees it's rather bare. It's black and white – a plain canvas for her. She doesn't care though. As soon as she gets home, she calls Andre.

"You won't guess what," she starts. She spends hours on the phone, going over every little detail. She sounds so excited; he has a smile the size of the Cheshire cat's for her. Truth is she couldn't be more scared if she tried.

It's Jade's first day of work and she creeps out of the door at nine, ready to face the world. She leaves a note for Beck – she knows he'll forget and worry.

_Be back soon…I love you. x_

It's short and sweet. Like Cat, Jade thinks on the way out of the door. She smiles as she battles the hot sun, pushing strands of her raven hair behind her ears so she can see clearly. As soon as she gets behind the counter, customers seem to pour in. She looks up and smiles at the little girl who seems to be spraying everything in the store. She probably would've been angry, but at the moment she's so blissful she can't be bothered to be annoyed. She walks over to her and chats about the "pretty smells" as the girl puts it. The girl buys a bottle of perfume and leaves with her older sister who finds her after a while. She only has to stay there until five, so she thinks it's not too bad. A handful of people come in after that and then she has to serve a lot of people at once. She thinks it's good practice. When she's on stage, she has to pretend. She doesn't really want to be friendly. Just something she has to do.

She did find the little baby who came in cute, though. It reminded her of Aria and she kind of wished that she had someone to take care of again. To her, it felt good to be needed. She feels a pang of regret that she'd never needed anyone when she was growing up. No one had ever needed her, and she'd never needed anyone else. She sighs and serves the next customer, waving and smiling as they leave.

She wishes smiling would make everything better, but right now, things seem OK.

Meanwhile, at Cat and Robbie's they were making a list. Well, Robbie was. Cat was making a list, but it was the wrong kind.

"Cat, what are you doing?"

"Writing a list of names I like," Robbie looked up at her from his list.

"Why?" Cat came closer to him, sitting cross legged.

"I'm writing it so you know which ones I like," Robbie nodded.

"Yes, but names for what?"

"Not what, Robbie. Who!"

"Well, then, who?"

"I'm thinking of my baby's name," Cat says. "I want it to be cute, yet not too girly. No, it can be girly. Is Cat girly? Wait, my name is Caterina."

"Hold on. Why are you thinking of baby names?"

"I don't want to be stuck when she gets here!"

"What? When is she getting here? Cat, are you not telling me something?"

"No. I just want a daughter and I want her name to be perfect. Don't you want our little girl to have a perfect name Robbie? Don't you care?"

"You don't know if you're even going to have a daughter yet Cat. You aren't even expecting!"

"Oh. You're right. I can still think though. Jade got me this new bunny toy and I need to name it!"

"What about Daisy?"

After Cat had finally finished with her list of names, and Robbie's head had stopped spinning from the fear that Cat wasn't telling him something very important, they got on with the real list.

"Okay, sweetheart, we need to finish the list now."

Cat nods and fetches a pen and paper. They start thinking and then Robbie jumps up.

"Okay. I know this is sudden, but what would you say about going to New York?"

"I say yes, yes, yes! Please can we go, Robbie? I think my mom would lend me some money, come with me?"

"Nuh uh. I'm paying. It's my treat!"

"Thank you Robbie! We're going to New York, yay!" Cat jumped around and squealed and Robbie span her around, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait…I procrastinate. :P I'm just trying to finish everything off. So that's True Love Never Dies and this…then I'm finished. :) Well, that's a lie. I have my co-written one. I'm hoping to finish these and then I can disappear for a bit :P Thanks for reading! :) **


	36. Chapter 36

Their bags were packed and they were getting ready to leave, with one final check to see if they had everything.

"Boarding passes?"

"Check!" Cat cried, giggling. Robbie smiled then continued.

"Money?" he asked.

"How much money, Robbie?"

"Two hundred dollars," Cat mumbled to herself as she quickly counted the notes in her hand. She hands the money over to Robbie as she makes a tick motion in the air. "Okay and we've got our cases and passports. That should be everything. You can go downstairs to get your bag and I'll bring your case down. Phone up and say goodbye to your mom and I'll phone mine to tell her we're going."

Cat ran down the stairs and Robbie picked up his phone, ready to call. He heard Cat squealing as he was waiting for his own mom to pick up. Cat's mom had really helped him when he needed someone to lean on. His mom was giving him one more chance, as he put it a few weeks ago. Robbie's dad just wanted peace. Eventually, it went to answer machine.

"Hi mom, just phoning you to tell you I'm going…I guess that's it. Not really important…I love you." Robbie put his phone down and sighed. He heard Cat rambling again. She was squealing and jumping up and down. He knew that because she was gasping between sentences. He looked over to the box at the back of his room. Slowly he walked over and opened the lid, picking up a little lifeless body and hugging him close. He'd almost forgotten about Rex, even though he'd been there for him more than anybody in the whole wide world.

"It always did just end up to be the two of us." Robbie sighed. Rex cleared his throat.

"I'm yours and now you are mine,"

"Forever baby."

Jade sighed irritably as she flung the covers off of her, reaching for the stupid alarm clock on the side of the bed.

"_Shut up,_" Jade hissed. "You'll wake Beck, you stupid alarm clock."

"No danger there," Beck yawned from the bed. Jade rolled her eyes.

"You should get up anyway, you lazy-"

"Hey, hey! I'm going to look for a job today. Then maybe we can move out of this tin oven."

"Hmm. I wish!" Jade scoffed. She took the pillow from underneath his head and he fell to a thud. "Hurry up and get up. I'm going for a shower, get your stuff ready and you can drive me."

"Yes, your majesty." Jade hit him playfully with her towel before heading in for her shower. He watched her as she went, grinning as he got up and ready. Soon Jade came out of the shower and he went in. Waiting until he went in, she sneaked over to her desk. She scribbled a quick note of reminder to herself and grinned. She couldn't wait till this afternoon.

"Beck, hurry! I'll be late," she shouted. "You're so vain; don't spend ages on your hair."

"I won't, I promise. I'll be out in a second. Just wait."

Soon enough, he emerged and was ready and dressed. Jade checked her watch dramatically. "Hurry," she cried. "I'll be late!"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. Get in the car,"

"That's not the point, you're going to make me late cause of-" Beck kissed Jade then jumped in the car. She pouted for a second then jumped in with him.

They arrived in time and Jade hopped out of the car, waving as she left. "Bye, I'll see you later! Love you!"

"Love you, have a good day. I'll pick you up at five?"

"Sure, thanks!" Jade ran in, blowing him a kiss as she went.

Tori sat alone on her couch, looking around. She put her head in her hands and screamed quietly. "This is all wrong, all wrong, and all wrong." She groaned. She picked up the phone and punched in the number to call André.

"Hello?" André said as he picked up the phone.

"It's me, I'm calling just-"

"Well hi, me."

"André! I'm serious. Please come over," Tori begged. André sighed as he thought.

"I'll be there soon. Hang in there," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you too."

André arrived about ten minutes later, with food and a DVD. Tori's nose twitched like a rabbits and she ran over to him.

"Oh thank god, I haven't eaten all day." Tori grinned at him. André grinned back and set out the foot on a little foot stall that she had.

"I guess this'll have to do for now." He said.

"Never mind, as long as you're here." Tori smiled at him. She paused. "Thank you for coming." André raised his eyebrows.

"I'll always be here for you Tor," he continued. "Always,"

"Always." Tori confirmed. They ate and then André got the DVD out. "Ohh, what are we watching? Tori asked.

"Wait and see," he replied as he slipped the DVD in the player. The theme started up and Tori knew instantly.

"André!" she cried. "You finished your movie? I haven't finished my scrapbook yet."

"I'll help you later. Just watch this for the minute." He said as he sat back with her. They both sat there, eyes glued to the screen as their little group appeared. On screen Tori saw Jade putting her hands over the camera lens.

"Get this camera out of my face. I'm _eating."_ André kept the camera on. Jade sighed and the movie continued.

It switched to Tori. "Haha André! Jade's right…but keep filming!" The camera turns to Beck next. He's got his arms round Jade and he's laughing.

"Take it easy, Jade. It's only André. You look great, anyway."

"Yeah, Jade, you look nice!" Compliments were thrown around for Jade and she turned pink. She turned the camera to Robbie and Rex.

"Hey, I'm a film star!" Robbie cried. Rex laughed.

"A deadbeat ex star pupil more like!" Rex continued. "But we can be film stars if you wanna be." Robbie grinned.

The camera flashed to Cat. She giggled and held Mr Longneck up to it.

"Can Mr Longneck kiss the camera?" André must have nodded behind the screen. The giraffe kisses the screen. Suddenly the camera flashes off and turns to the next screen.

It's the start of a new beginning, watching the film. And for the first time, Tori can't wait.


	37. Chapter 37

After that eventful holiday to New York, Cat and Robbie decided to stay in New York. They'd stepped off of the plane, hand in hand and took in the beautiful sky lines and glittering lights across the lakes. They kissed under the stars and loved every minute of it. So they packed their bags and made a go of it. They bought a tiny apartment with their funds and made it their own. It was soon pink and glittery and Robbie catered to Cat's every whim.

It wasn't easy, upping sticks and moving a long way from home. The hardest part for Cat was leaving her family and friends, but Robbie only needed Cat – though Rex and Mitten came with them, and now they were both sitting by the fire, curled up and happy. That first apartment meant everything to Cat. It was where she wanted to make something of herself. She stayed at home for the first couple of months, tending to the housework and Mitten and of course singing with the birds like Snow White (though that was Jade of course).

She found a job as a reoccurring character on a TV show called Genie's In a Bottle, about a magic genie who was trying to find his way in the world and she was happy. Robbie was now a professional ventriloquist and was making quite a lot of money, doing shows at a fancy hotel at night. He made Cat the happiest girl in New York on her twenty first birthday – which they both celebrated back at home in Hollywood – when he proposed to her on stage. She was wearing a brand new pink dress, and the little pink topaz went perfectly. She'd jumped at the chance to marry Robbie and squeaked out a very happy "Yes" to him.

They'd married in a huge church service, with a big white dress on her, a tuxedo on him (and Rex) and a little white bow wrapped loosely round Mitten's neck. Everyone was there, even Sikowitz and Blaze Simba. Jade and Tori and even Trina clapped, throwing confetti over her and Robbie, and Beck and Andre whistled with whooping with their fists. Cat's mom cried when they said "I do" and Robbie's mom gave him a kiss when he mentioned her in his touching speech, dedicated to his darling wife.

The reception was all about pink, with little pink ribbons with bows attached to the back of chairs right down to the little pink fish swimming about in their bowls as the centrepieces of the table. There was no doubt about how much they loved each other.

And then when Cat announced to everyone via mass texting that she was having her very first baby, everyone's mind was filled with worry. They knew that Cat was loving and Robbie was caring and that their baby would be loved to no end, but they also knew that Cat was still young and that the amount of pressure a baby puts on everything just weighs you under – Jade knew that especially as she was the first to have one. Especially as Robbie had to leave her every morning and most nights just to pay the bills, and she was left alone, pregnant and angry. She begged him, "Please, Robbie, please don't leave me. I need you,"

Robbie still went. He had to go, to look after his family. The little one was almost here by now, and Cat was growing more and more uncomfortable. Jade was kept up half the night by a terrified Cat. She didn't mind – the baby was keeping her up anyway, and stirring cups of tea while listening to Cat didn't bother her in the slightest. She was finally happy.

"Listen," Jade sighed. "You're a big girl now, Cat. You're going to be a mommy. Think you'll have another _person_ to take care of. Totally dependent on you, all of the time. Just know that even when things get rough, I'll be here. Tori will be here. I'll always be on the other end of the phone, or even if you need, you know where I am. Don't hesitate. Try and get some sleep, Cat. I love you."

"Love you too…" Cat lisped on the other end. She got sleep then, dreaming about her baby and holding her bump protectively.

When it was finally time for Cat to have her baby, she was alone. Robbie was at work, on a business trip. She wasn't due for another two weeks. So Cat did the only thing that she could think of. Ignore it. She bit her lip and hoped it wouldn't hurt too much more. When it finally got unbearable, she called Jade who told her to phone an ambulance. She did as she was told, keeping Jade on the line afterwards. Jade asked her how much it hurt and sighed.

"Oh, Cat…How long have you waited?"

"About half an hour," Cat replied, breathing in and out heavily.

"Okay. You'll be fine. The ambulance won't be long, Cat. Promise," Cat whispered a short yes in reply and started to cry.

"I'm going to be all alone, because Robbie won't be able to leave," Cat said drearily. "He's too far away, the flight's at least eight hours! Oh, Jade, please come? Please?" Jade hesitated. Then she remembered the promise she'd made Cat.

"_Just know that even when things get rough, I'll be here. Tori will be here. I'll always be on the other end of the phone, or even if you need, you know where I am. Don't hesitate." _

And replied with a quick "Yes," then called Beck and asked him to book a flight, quickly. She told Cat that she wouldn't be there for her having her baby but she'd be there shortly after. Cat whimpered.

"Oh, Cat. It's the best I can do. I'll be there soon."

Jade got on the soonest flight and, fortunately, got there in time for Cat actually having her baby. She dashed in and held Cat's hands, telling her words of encouragement. She promised her that seeing the baby's face would make her forget the pain.

Beck came with Jade, with their own baby. It would be Cat's first chance of seeing their baby as when Jade had it, she was too pregnant to fly. She couldn't wait to see them both. Beck was waiting in the waiting room.

"I'll get Beck to phone Robbie, okay?" Cat nodded feebly. Jade quickly ran out and told Beck, then went back to Cat. After another half hour or so, Cat's baby finally arrived. She sighed in relief as she heard the baby's tiny cries.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jade asked the doctor, taking a quick peek at the baby.

"It's a healthy, eight pound baby girl!" Jade smiled at Cat as the doctor announced it, taking the baby girl off of the doctor and passing her to Cat.

"Ahh!" Cat cooed. "She's perfect."

"Did you and Robbie decide on a name yet?" Jade asked her. Cat shook her head. "Have you got any in mind?" Cat nodded this time, smiling down at her little bundle.

"I think Aubrey, or maybe Lola Rose," Jade nodded, liking her suggestions. "I'll have to ask Robbie though,"

Robbie rushed through the door the next morning, his suit askew and his hair all messed up. "Robbie," Jade greeted, smiling.

"Oh, hiya Jade," Robbie said. "I can't believe I missed it." Robbie said, clearly upset. Jade shook her head.

"She was fine. Your baby's in the incubator at the end of Cat's bed."

"A girl?" Robbie said, mesmerized. Jade nodded, standing up once again to look at her.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Jade whispered. "You can pick her up, you know. She's awake." Jade gently lifted her out of her little bed and rested her in Robbie's arms.

"She looks so breakable, though." Jade laughed.

"She won't break. I've picked her up. Cat's held her. Even Beck. She won't break." It was lucky that Robbie was not the jealous type. He was very happy that everyone was cooing over his baby. He loved the fact that she was so loved already.

"I'm so happy that you came here to help Cat. I couldn't get back, my boss wouldn't let me leave early and everything…"

"You're only supporting your family." Jade said. She stepped back and left the happy family to have some privacy.

After Beck and Jade went home, Cat and Robbie got settled at home. They got into a routine and their baby - Aubrey - was a happy bubbly baby.

They went on to have another two children, Lori (after Angel) and little baby Mackenzie.

It wasn't easy for them. They faced so many hardships, the little red head and the ventriloquist. They overcame each and every one, but now? They're stronger than ever and they know everything will be okay. They thought their lives were over when they lost Angel, but now they realize it's just getting started.

**A/N:**

**Two more chapters left…I hope this wasn't disappointing! (: Oh, if you want to know anything specific or have anything in the Bade/Tandre last chapter just leave me a message! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

After Andre finished his movie about him and his five friends, he set about getting it published. He never really imagined anyone would make him a millionaire, he just fancied trying out his luck. He brought it to fourteen different producers until finally the fifteenth said yes. He struck it rich and bought an apartment. After a few months, and a lot of hints from him, Tori moved in. She brought touches of homeliness with her and Andre liked being looked after for once, after looking after his grandma for so long.

He went out to work and she sang at cafés and restaurants until she'd saved enough money (she wanted to make her own way in the world) to buy a time slot for casting directors and auditions to attend. It took a while, but after she showcased her talent, she was accepted into a tour as the opening act. A small step, but it didn't matter to her. Her career skidded to a halt when terrible rumours were spread about her. It tore her and Andre apart.

They rekindled their headlined romance in summer of 2018, after a year apart. He'd said he was stupid, childish and loved her. He said he didn't want to live without her. And the passion in his eyes – the passion saying that what was coming from his mouth was true – made her say yes to getting back together. She'd said she was sorry, and that the rumours – a sordid affair – weren't true but that she was too childish and silly for even prompting an immature journalist into writing such terrible things.

Magazine covers plastered their faces all over the news with headlines strewn all across the world, simply reading "Hollywood's hottest couple – back together?" They posed for magazines and newspapers and got a huge amount of money – though that was put away for a rainy day (when would Hollywood's hottest need that?). It wasn't long after that famous reconciliation that the _newest _news about the new Brangelina (without the kids, of course. Tori wouldn't want her good girl image ruined. She wasn't married yet, silly) was spread all over again.

_They were getting married!_ They flashed smiles and held hands for "candid" paparazzi photos, posed for photo shoots and waved and hugged fans in the streets. Tori loved the attention, and lapped it up. Then they got married, and everything was documented just as much as the engagement and proposal.

Six months after their wedded bliss, though, Tori fell pregnant. _(Fallen, really? He'd said.)_ He loved the fact that he was going to be a dad. He couldn't wait for him or her to see the home videos, the movie he made for high school; all the memories with Tori he shared. He knew that she or he would be loved just as much as he was in high school by the gang, just like Cat's baby, just like Jade's baby. Tori soon got fed up with all the media attention. She thought about her childhood, how she liked to ride her bike up to the stream and play in the water until it was dark and how she could just loll about in fields, playing with Trina to her hearts content. She remembered flicking through OK! Magazine and thinking to herself "that'll be me one day, Trina. You and me. Promise!" Then she remembered her cousin's face, the way she twitched her nose every time cameras were near her and how she looked and shivered when a stranger came near her. Not everyone loves attention. What if her baby hates it? Her child would be in constant fear if she or he didn't. She couldn't have that. So they packed their bags and moved – slowly, a couple of things at a time. They didn't tell anyone, bar the rest of their high school gang. Tori was heavily pregnant by this time, and couldn't wait for her baby to arrive. She knew that she was having a boy and she knew that they were naming him Logan.

When little Logan finally arrived, everyone was ready for him. Jade and Cat cooed over him, picking him up and telling her that he looked exactly like Tori, but looked as if he'd have Andre's laid back personality. They knew he'd be talented. They loved him so much, they couldn't believe it themselves. He was a little unexpected, and if they were honest they didn't want a baby. Tori was still the girl that loved attention but now she would give up anything for Logan – even fame. She still wished he'd like show business.

As time went by, Tori decided it was time to slowly bring herself back into the spotlight. She left now toddler Logan at home each time she went out, with Andre or Cat, and sometimes Jade babysat. She didn't want him in the spotlight. She didn't go out often at first; she wanted to slowly transition herself, Andre and her son. When she wanted to take him out, she made it discreet. It was like he never existed. He was still the centre of Tori and Andre's world; she just wasn't ready for him to be known in _everyone_ else's world.

She started acting again and got lots of singing jobs. She was still the little girl that left Hollywood to the rest of the world. But she knew that she'd grown up now, and couldn't start being the centre of attention for magazines anymore. She had Logan to think of now. Andre stayed working throughout Logan's babyhood, but he spent huge amounts of time with his wife and son. At the baby's christening, he was so proud, looking up at his son, he had tears in his brown eyes – the same eyes he looked at when he looked at Logan.

As far as Tori and Andre were concerned, Logan was the only child they wanted. They were a family now and Tori wanted to keep working. So they agreed that their little family was complete, and that they were both happy. They even got a little Pomeranian puppy as another addition to the family.

Their story started with a swollen tongue and hidden talent. It just might end with a happier ending, but for now, the way they are is the way they want to stay.

**A/N:**

**I find Tandre hard to write for. It's not that I don't ship them, I do. I just think that I never do them justice. Cabbie was very easy to write for and I hope Bade will be too but you never know. Review if you liked it :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I hope you read this, cause I really need to say sorry for double posting the Cabbie chapter! I clicked the wrong document and didn't check for a couple of days…so I'm sorry about that! I decided to switch it up a bit and put it on the top :P Hope you like it :)**

Everyone can guess this story. They're childhood sweethearts, fresh out of school already with rings around their fingers and bills sky high. So when Jade got an acting job in a musical, they were ecstatic. She spent hours on her makeup, twirling her hair up this way and that way, making sure there were no stray hairs. She shook with anger when, as soon as she walked through the door, they handed her a bottle of makeup remover and told her "not to worry" as they'd restyle her hair for her.

She bit her tongue, thinking of Beck back home and how he'd said that she'd be on his mind. Plus, when she was belting out that last note on stage, with the lights only on her and a dozen roses being thrown at her, all she could think about was that moment. Nothing else mattered. Jade went home that night with rosy cheeks and a smile plastered on her face. She wrapped her arms round Beck and whispered to him. "We've done it," she sighs contentedly, leaning into his neck, "we've finally done it."

The years rolled by and various movie roles were given to them both. They accepted them all, and their careers flourished. Jade and Beck were splashed across magazines. Jade even got considered for a role on Disney Channel, which she considered for a while. Jade had to turn down that role pretty quickly after she discovered some exciting news. She was pregnant!

Everyone was a bit confused at that point. Jade never turned down roles. It was one of her tendencies, and you never saw Beck turn a part down either. She stayed out of the limelight for a while, taking everything slowly and only telling her close friends and family. Cat was so excited for her, forever sending the baby clothes and toys. Jade always wrote back, sending letters and emails and drawings. Cat always loved Jade's drawings. She told Jade that they made her smile when she was feeling down, so Jade always sent lots of drawings. In the later months of her pregnancy, Cat flew over. She gushed over Jade and her "rosy glow" or as Cat called it, her "mommy glow". It meant Beck could work more too, leaving Jade in Cat's capable hands.

Jade and Cat finally ventured out, Jade's swollen tummy covered with shawls and scarves, bags held in front of her. Jade was getting uncomfortable and the paparazzi didn't help, especially as Cat had just finished promoting her new movie, Forever After. Cat still cowered behind Jade, just as she always had. Jade didn't mind. Cat couldn't help it, and Jade just took her hand and powered through, sighing as she entered the nearest shop. Cat rubbed Jade's shoulder trying to comfort her as Jade sat to try on a pair of boots.

"Uh, Jade," Cat cleared her throat, "maybe they're a bit high at the moment. Plus, aren't your ankles swelling?" Cat tried her very best to be tactful, but Cat's tactful wasn't always very well achieved. However Jade was used to her and nodded, putting the fur lined boots back on and anxiously looking out of the pane of glass window that displayed the sale items. They asked the shop assistant very nicely if she could possibly let them go through the back way but she denied them, telling them that they'd just have to get over themselves. Jade was in the newspapers the next day, but not all for the right reasons.

"Well," she'd said, "I don't know why she wouldn't let me through. Eight months pregnant with a huge crowd! What a priss!"

The next few months of her pregnancy went well and she enjoyed Cat's company while Beck was filming his new movie. Jade and Cat pondered about whether or not she should do one of those pregnancy shoots for OK! Magazine, seeing as every other pregnant celebrity did it. She decided against it.

It was a late Friday evening when the baby came – though she was three weeks early. She was so scared for her baby; she couldn't even worry about pain. "Three weeks isn't very early, is it doctor? Please, he'll be alright won't he?"

"Your baby will be fine, he's not in too much danger, I promise," the doctor replied. "If it's a he, that." Jade smiled, held her tummy and breathed in deeply. Turns out the doctor was right, and a five pound little girl noisily made her way into the world a few hours later. She had gorgeous blue eyes and perfect brown curls in her hair. Cat called Beck and they were both by her side, and they were both there when Jade saw her baby's face for the first time. They both saw the love in her eyes.

"Oh, hi, little one," Beck said. Cat smiled down at her little face, taking in her rosebud lips and little button nose and sparkling eyes.

"Jade, she's gorgeous," Cat said. She took out her iPhone and took a snap of the family. Jade smiled at Cat.

"I can't believe that she's ours. How can she be so beautiful?" Jade commented, stroking the baby's cheek and looking up at Beck. He gently held the baby in his arms, cradling her.

"I don't know," Beck said softly. "She'll have to have a name to match her beautiful face though," Jade nodded in agreement. She breathed in, thinking and then paused.

"Alexis?" Beck shook his head.

"That's too harsh sounding. Let's make it sound prettier."

"Like?" Jade asked, twitching her nose, bemused.

"I like Lauren."

"Too common," Jade remarked, looking at the baby's face and trying to put a name to it. "What about Juliette?" Beck thought for a moment. He looked at her face, and smiled.

"I like it. Classical but elegant," Beck said. Jade nodded.

"Well hello, little Juliette,"

They brought their baby home and settled into life quickly. Jade was soon back to her old self, running at night and taking the baby out to show her off when she had interviews. Juliette Rain, they called her, but Rain was only a middle name, and Jade thought giving her a unique name would help her in life.

When Juliette was two, she got a modelling job for a catalogue. She tottered around the studio and blew kisses to the camera and at Jade. Months later Jade got a call back saying bring Juliette down to _Macy's_, there's a big surprise waiting for her. When they finally arrived, Juliette bouncing on her mother's hip, they both wore great big grins on their faces, though Jade wasn't sure if Juliette knew why.

"Look, baby, you're up there!" Jade cooed. She pointed up at the advert where little Juliette was holding a bottle of perfume at arm's length and spraying it at the camera. Jade called Beck and gushed about their little girl.

"I know momma," Juliette giggled, smiling at Jade happily and holding her pink bunny rabbit toy. Jade had raised her eyebrows when she picked it out, but she said yes anyway, saying "Well, she's her own person and all," to Beck when she got home. Usually Jade let her buy what she wanted, within reason. Beck bought her lots home when he went to shoot movies. Juliette was a very stubborn little girl, and it took a lot for him to leave her – emotionally and physically – but he went every so often anyway. Jade mainly stayed at home with the baby.

Years down the line, Juliette was a blossoming five year old with lots of energy and personality. Her fiery charisma certainly matched her mothers. So when it was time to send her to school, Jade had a little bit of trouble.

"Now, sweetheart, it's time to go to school," Jade coaxed from the hall. Juliette got up, walked up to Jade and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, mommy," she replied. Jade narrowed her eyes, then caught herself and gave an equally cheery smile. She waited in the kitchen, quoting her fears and doubts to Beck.

"What's the big deal?" Beck shrugged, biting a piece of toast hot from the toaster. "She said okay, didn't she?" Jade rolled her icy eyes from the island in the middle of the room. She sipped her coffee and slammed it down.

"You know she's not coming down, right?" Jade asked, walking to the stairs.

"How'd you know?" Beck asked, finishing his own coffee. Jade smirked, taking hold of the old shiny banister that lined the stairs.

"I did the exact same thing," She singsonged from halfway upstairs. Beck smiled up at her, shaking his head playfully. Eventually Beck and Jade got her down and walked her to school. She was going to a private school just down the road and Beck decided that he'd walk her to school to let Jade pursue her own career again. Jade agreed and soon her career was up and running again.

Only as soon as she finished her first movie role, she discovered some news. If she was honest, she really didn't know what to think about it. She was going to have a baby again! She broke the news to Beck and he pressed his lips together.

"Aren't you upset? We just got everything normal again." Beck shifted his weight to his other foot and looked at Jade uneasily. "Are you sure?" Jade breathed out through her nose heavily. She was confused at what Beck was implying.

"Well of course not, can you ever be, but what can we do now? It's far too late to be thinking about whether we want another baby now!" Jade shuffled her feet, feeling awkward. Beck sighed at her, taking her hands.

"We'll do whatever you want to do," Beck said gently, touching her stomach lightly. She half smiled and kissed him on the lips. Jade turned on her heels and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Beck called, struggling to understand Jade's mind.

"I have to have a little chat with my other baby," Jade said, with a little smile. She waved and left.

Months later and the new baby was here. It was another girl, much to Beck's delight. He cradled the baby gently and it reminded him of Juliette when she was born. Tori, who had come to see the baby, brought Juliette in for them. She'd been looking after her.

"Auntie Tori," Juliette had lisped to Tori on the car ride there, "what will the baby look like?" Tori glanced at her from the rear-view mirror.

"She'll look a lot like you, probably," Tori said. "So she'll be very pretty." Tori winked at her, trying to make her feel better. Tori knew it must be hard for her. When Tori was younger Trina used to cry and scream and cling to their mother, because Tori was upset and she wasn't getting any attention. Tori hoped Juliette wouldn't be like that. Juliette smiled from the backseat. "Almost there, baby,"

Juliette clung to Tori's hand, walking through the hallways of the hospital. "Come on, we'll go find your mommy," After room searching and a visit to the front desk, they got to Jade's room. Jade's face lit up seeing Juliette.

"Hi, Juliette, would you like to see your baby sister?" Juliette nodded shyly and Tori handed her hand over to Beck. Juliette sat on Jade's bed beside her and looked at her baby sister intently. She pursed her lips, thinking.

"Daddy, what's the baby's name?" They were taken back to the time Juliette was born.

"We don't know yet, baby. We're going to name her now," Beck smiled at her. "Would you like to help?"

"Yes daddy."

"I was thinking maybe Madeline," Jade said. "We need to think of a name that fits with Juliette,"

"I don't like that name mommy," Juliette squawked, her eyes glistening over. Jade glanced at Beck.

"Okay, Juliette, we'll think of something else."

"Isabella mommy," Juliette cried after a minute of thinking. "Can we call her Bella?"

"Okay. I like that name. Do you?" Jade asked Beck. Beck nodded and they all agreed. Days later, they welcomed little Bella home. Jade decided that instead of waiting five years to start work again, she'd start right away and Beck could stay home. Jade missed Bella lots, she missed Juliette's little hands reaching for the hem of her skirt and she missed Beck coming through the door and kissing everyone hello.

After some time of Jade being the working one, they decided to switch roles again. Juliette was a blossoming nine year old by then, and Bella was just starting school, so Jade could do things around the house and go out to do movie roles. She wasn't content being a housewife now the children weren't babies.

She also got sick of starring in stupid movies with no real plot. So she sat at home for a couple of months in her study and wrote a movie. Then, she starred in it and produced it. Juliette got a part in it too, where she played young Jade.

After years of sadness and anger at Tori and Beck Jade's finally at peace. And finally Beck can kiss his cousins on the cheek without being questioned. Their lives are just getting started.

_**Finished!**_

**A/N:**

**So….it's finally done. :) I really hope you like it. I'm sorry for the double posting! I started this ages ago, but I went on holiday then got writer's block so I tried to make it okay. **

**Just out of interest, how old would you guess I was? (doesn't matter even if you guess way off :P)**

**Thank you, and for one last time please review :)**


End file.
